Last Hope
by A Different Type Of Flower
Summary: AU. As Princess Leia is being led back to her cell after the destruction of Alderaan, she remembers her father's advice: "If you are every faced with death, and Darth Vader, you must tell him your mother's name…it would be your last hope."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Shocker.

"A monster that refused, sometimes, to behave like a monster. When a monster stopped behaving like a monster, did it stop being a monster? Did it become something else?" _Graceling _by Kristin Cashore

* * *

Last Hope

Chapter One

Destroyed.

Her home was destroyed.

Princess Leia Organa had just watched her home world be blasted into a billion different, claiming twice as many life forms.

All her friends.

Her Aunts.

Her Father.

Leia pressed her lips together in a hard line, determined not to fall apart in front of the enemy, as she thought of father. He was her mentor. She had loved him most out of everyone in the galaxy. And now he was dead.

And it seemed she was not far behind. At this very moment she was being led back to her cell, by none other than Darth Vader and a gaggle of stormtroopers. There, she was to await execution.

She resolutely was trying not to think of her father, lest to have an emotional breakdown in front of the second in command of the empire. An unbidden memory bubbled to the surface.

_Leia was sitting contently in her father's study. She had just been elected youngest Imperial Senator. There had been celebrations all day long. She was tried, but her father had asked to see her before she turned in for the night. He father walked into the study and smiled at her. _

_"Hello my dear"_

"_Hi Dad" she yawned, and then smiled. _

"_Tired?"_

_She nodded. He sat down next to her and clasped her hand in his._

"_You know I am very proud of you" he said, studying her hand "And your mother would be as well."_

_She smiled sadly at the mention of Breha Organa, the mother who had died when Leia was nearly three. She had no memory of her. _

"_And so would your birth mother."_

_Leia's whole body straitened up; her drowsiness a thing of the past. Bail never mentioned her birth parents, even after she begged for information. As much as she loved her father, she wanted to know where she came from. She knew little other than that her parents were dead, and it was far too dangerous to talk about them. _

"_She would?" _

"_Yes, she dabbled in politics herself."_

_Her heart beat faster. "Really? What did she do?"_

_Her father looked down again. "Darling, I can't tell you mu-"_

"_No!" She stood up angrily. "No, no Father. Don't finish that sentence. You can't make a comment like that and not tell me a thing about her! When will I be old enough to learn who my parents are?"_

_Bail stood up as well. "Leia-"_

"_Do you think if I learn about them, I'll stop loving you? Because, Father, I swear-"_

"_Leia," he said, more forceful, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I will never doubt your love for me. But if anyone, especially, in the empire, found out about your biological parents, you will be in grave danger."_

"_Do you not trust me?" she asked in a hurt voice._

"_Of course I trust you. But Darth Vader has…well, he has a way of reading people. I don't want to take a chance my dear."_

"_Then why mention her?"_

_He sighed. "It pains me to do so. Leia, this is very serious. If you are every faced with death, and Darth Vader, you must tell him your mother's name. I fear it'll be too late for any intervention, but it would be your last hope."_

_She frowned, brows furrowing, not understanding. "But you said-" _

"_I know it doesn't make sense. Just trust me, Leia. Also promise me that you won't go looking for information until Vader is dead."_

"_But Father-"_

"_Promise me"_

_She looked up solemnly. "I promise Father. What was her name?"_

"_Padmé Naberrie"_

The door to her cell slid open.

"Wait" she muttered, unintelligently. She turned around to face Darth Vader.

"Good Bye, Princess" he said in his deep baritone. His gloved hand went to enter the code to close and lock her cell door.

"Padmé Naberrie was my mother!" she blurted out.

The Dark Lord froze. Stormtroopers looked from one to the other, confused.

"Leave us" said Darth Vader. Obediently, the stormtroopers filed out like little white lemmings.

Vader stepped into her cell and Leia barely controlled a shiver, remembering all too well the early torture this man, who was rumored to be more machine that human, put her through.

"What" he said, dangerously low, stepping closer to her still, "did you say?"

She raised her chin and balled her fists at her side.

"My mother was Padmé Naberrie."

* * *

"My mother was Padmé Naberrie."

It was not possible.

The child…the child and its mother were dead. He killed them. He killed his angel.

"Why are you telling me this?" he thundered. She flinched, but her outward appearance remained calm. Ever the diplomat.

"My father told me to tell you if I was about to die."

_Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can._

"Your father?" he said, mind whirling.

"My adoptive father, Bail Organa."

He took the princess' face between his thumb and forefinger, examining her face. He reached into the force, remembering the child's force signature.

"Look at me" he growled. The princess was reluctant, but obliged.

He felt it, muted at first, but pushing further it became more familiar.

_Ani…I'm pregnant._

_That's…that's wonderful!_

Had the child been unconsciously hiding it all these years? She was strong in the force, but untrained.

She had his Angel's coloring and her short stature; her eyes; her hair; her passion.

How had he not seen this before?

"Why does it matter who my mother was?" she asked angrily, she said ripping her face from his grip, stumbling back. "You tortured me in every physical and mental way. You just destroyed my homeworld, and killed all my loved ones. Why does _she_ matter?"

But he barely heard her. If his child, _their_ child, was alive, it would mean…

_Where is Padmé? Is she safe, is she all right?_

_I'm afraid she died. ... It seems in your anger, you killed her._

_I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!_

… he was lied to. His master had lied to him for nearly two decades. He had lived with the guilt of killing his Padmé and their child for so long. But, she had lived! She had to have in order to for her deliver! He had not killed her. He had not killed his Angel.

"Where is she? Where is your mother?" he asked, stopping the girl.

"She's dead."

His battered and beaten heart fell.

"Why does it matter to you?" she spat again angrily and confused.

"Child…"

His child. While Padmé dominated her features he was able to see his cheekbones; his lips; his anger.

His child.

His child: who he had tortured. He had her injected with a powerful mind-alternating hallucinogen that made believe she was in the most excruciating pain. He made her watch as her home was destroyed.

His child: the rebel.

His child: who was about to die.

Well, not if he had anything to say about it. His master must never find out.

"Your mother was very dear to me." he said "I will expand on the subject when I return."

"Wait!" she called out, but the door was already closing behind him.

* * *

Leia lay on her cold metal cot thinking about the last few hours. Her world was destroyed, her family was dead, and she used her father's last ditch attempt to save her life.

It didn't feel real.

She did not understand how Vader could have fit in with her mother. Her mother who even _Lord Vader_ knew more about then she did. He was a monster.

_Your mother was very dear to me._

She didn't know what to make of it. She desperately wished she could talk to her father.

_Father, my poor Father. Why didn't you ever tell me about my mother?_

Her cell door opened and a stormtroopers stood in the door, not moving. She lifted her body up and raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you a little short to be a storm trooper?"

He seemed bewildered for a moment. "What? Oh, the uniform." he said, taking of the helmet. A sandy haired, blue eye boy was underneath. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

Darth Vader looked out on the bridge of _The_ _Executor_. The destruction of the Death Star took placed months ago and was something his Master was not pleased with. But rather than concentrate on his masters anger he thought of his children.

Yes, children.

There was no other explanation of the pilot who destroyed the Death Stars force signature. He nearly locked onto this pilots X wing before his signature stunned him. It was very similar to Leia's, but still very different. It was stronger, due to the fact of him being slightly trained.

Twins. A son and a daughter; entirely grown up, and rebels to boot. It seemed him and Padmé were both correct in the sex of their baby. Vader shook his head, frowning beneath the mask.

The boy_ must_ have been the boy Kenobi had brought with him when rescuing his daughter. Anger and resentment bubbled up at the thought of his former master. If the boy was connected to Kenobi, why hadn't he been trained since birth?

"Sir," said a frightened Captain. Vader turned to stare at him. The Captain audibly gulped and handed him a datapad. "the report on the rebel who destroyed the Death Star, my lord."

Vader snatched it from him, and the Captain scampered away. He flicked it on and scrolled through the information.

**Name: Luke Skywalker**

**Homeworld: Tatooine**

**Father: Anakin Skywalker- dead**

**Mother: Unknown- dead**

**Member of Red Squadron**

At thebottom of the page was a picture of the boy. He was leaning out of his X wing, face turned as if someone had just called his name. He had shaggy dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

_My eyes_ thought Vader. As Leia had Padmé's coloring, Luke (_son, his son!)_ had his own. He had his chin and jaw as well as his nose. However, he unmistakable had his mother's mouth and small build.

While his Master would not know Leia was his daughter he would most certainly know that Luke was his son. The name alone would give him away. Why was he given his last name while Leia was not? He had so many unanswered questions regarding his children. He needed to find them. Vader looked back out the window of the bridge. Vader knew that he could not kill his master on his own, but perhaps with the help of his son or daughter…

He needed to find his children, and before his master did.

* * *

A/N : Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who added this to their favorite list and/or reviewed! I love feedback! Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Princess Leia Organa was walking through the newly finished headquarters for the Rebel Alliance on the planet Hoth, an empty data chip in her hand. Anyone looking at the Princess would see the strong, expressionless face that many Rebels looked at for inspiration, hope, security, and wisdom, despite only having twenty two standard years.

Not a soul knew of her inner turmoil.

_Promise me that you won't go looking for information until Vader is dead._

But surely, her father never thought she would have to use that information? Vader now knew her mother was Padmé Naberrie. It surely wouldn't matter if she looked her up now? Two years after the fact?

Leia sighed. It was very late at night, or very early in the morning depending on whether one was just getting off or on duty. She _should_ have been asleep. But when she sleeps she dreamed…

She dreamed of a young boy playing with toys in the sand.

She dreamed of her planet in a billion pieces.

She dreamed of a young couple kissing on a veranda, overlooking a lake.

She dreamed of a man in a black mask causing her incredible pain.

She dreamed of a woman, beautiful but undoubtedly sad.

She dreamed of being engulfed by flames.

Leia walked with a purposeful stride that her mind did not share. She walked into an unused conference room. The room had table for meetings among the High Council, but also had a computer with the stolen archives from the Old Senate.

She sat down, hard, and stared at the blank screen on the computer. She had to know. She had gone over three years of only knowing her mother's name. Now that Vader knew, what was stopping her?

_Vader._ Vader, her greatest enemy, knew more about her own mother than she did.

Her mind was made.

She purposely typed _Padmé Naberrie _into the search engine and clicked enter.

Minutes passed while the old search engine flitted through files. An eternity later, the screen filled with words. Leia leaned into the computer and read.

**Padmé Naberrie was democratically elected queen of Naboo at the standard age of fourteen years old, due to the abdication ****of King Veruna, due to his interstellar diplomatic scandal, leaving the conflict the Trade Federation for the young queen. Naberrie took the name Amidala, and amended the constitution to limit the rule of elected monarchs to two terms, in light of Veruna's tyrannical rule…**

Leia read through her mother's files hungrily. She read of her mother's handling of the invasion of Naboo, the Jedi involvement, and liberation of the people of Naboo. After her mother's terms were up she became a senator and was deeply involved in the clone wars. Her fathers name jumped out to her as well as other senators she knew or once knew.

Pictures were placed in the file, showing pictures of her mother as a young queen, then later, senator, the last one of her mother significantly pregnant, standing with a blond haired blue eyed man dressed in traditional Jedi garb.

**During the last few month of Amidala's life, it was revealed that she was pregnant. The father was unknown, and Amidala refused to answer any questions about the father of her child. However, many assumed the father was her Jedi protector, 'Hero with no fear', Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. However, Skywalker was never accused by the Jedi Council. Amidala was murdered before she was able to give birth. She was laid to rest in Theed.**

Leia stared at the screen, dumbfounded. She enlarged the picture of her pregnant mother reading the caption beneath it.

**Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Skywalker.**

Her mother was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was think and glossy, in a traditional Nabian up do, big brown eyes (_my eyes _thought Leia) looking at the face of her Jedi Protector. He had a scar running through his eyebrow, bright blue eyes, and dark blond hair that fell to his broad shoulders. His hand placed on her arm, eyes searching for an assailant.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the assumed father of her mother's child.

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the father of her closest friend, Luke Skywalker.

Leia fell back into her chair, hand covering her mouth. _No kriffing way._

"Hey your Worship."

If Anakin Skywalker was her father, that would mean that Luke would be her brother? Her half brother?

"Princess?"

It couldn't be possible! Even the file said that it was only _assumed_. It was most likely that _her_ mother was Padmé Naberrie Amidala and _his_ father was Anakin Skywalker, and that they were not related at all. But she couldn't shake a feeling that struck her in her gut. She always had had a special connection with Luke…

"Leia!"

She looked up to see the slightly bewildered form of Han Solo. Her relationship with Han Solo was tumultuous at best. Most of the time, he and she bickered and argued.

She would call him a selfish, money driven, moronic nerf herder with no morals.

He would call her a self righteous ice princess with no emotions and threaten to leave.

She would say good riddance.

Later either she or Luke would convince him to stay for the good of the alliance.

He would swear he was gone after his next mission.

It had been three years, and he still hadn't left yet.

Yet, when they weren't at each other's throats, she considered him one of her closer friends. Though that might be a reflection on the _amount_ of friends she had. Han was handsome and witty and when he wasn't acting completely wretched, he was charming and…

She didn't let herself go there.

He sat down in the chair next to her, brows furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"I," she said removing her hand from her mouth, gesturing to the computer in front of her, then resting her elbow on the table, holding her head up with her hand. "I was researching my mother."

"Your mother?"

"My biological mother." And then it all spilled out. Like word vomit, she told him everything. The conversation she had with her father the night she won senator, her conversation with Vader after she told him the name of her birth mother, and all her reading about her mother. She told him of Anakin Skywalker and what that could mean for her and Luke.

He let her ramble, never taking his eyes off her face. After she finished, he sat in silence for a moment. He rubbed a hand on his chin.

"Sithspawn"

She sighed. "Exactly."

"Well, sweetheart, Whatcha gunna do?"

"I don't know." she said, rubbing her temples "What can I do?"

"Well, you can talk to the kid."

"Yeah. Yes, your right." She looked up at him. "It's just overwhelming, you know? I mean, Luke might be the only person I've ever known to actually be related to me. But he might not be. It's just..." she said, yawning at the end.

He stood up, reaching a hand out to her. "Come on, I'll walk you to your bunk."

She nodded, saving her mother's file to the data chip and pocketing it. She took his hand, secretly grateful, and completely drained.

"It'll be fine, ya know." He said, rare gruff affection seeping through.

She looked up at him from beneath he lashed and gave him a tired, but genuine smile. Times like this reminded her why she was close with Han. It had nothing to do with her lack of friends.

"Thanks."

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Luke Skywalker sat on his bed, stretching. He was on duty the night before. He yawned just as a knock was heard on his door. Yawing again, he opened the door to see Princess Leia standing on the other side, clutching a data pad. She looked anxious, but chuckled at the sight of him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," he said as she patted down a bit of his bed head, "I just woke up. Want to come in?"

She nodded and stepped into his bunk. Yawning again, he started to make his bed. His relationship with Leia was unique. On first meeting her, he was struck at the image of who Leia was. He was amazed at her strength and what she represented to most rebels. She was one of the strongest people he knew. As he got to know her better, he saw passed the image of Princess Leia and saw the person Leia. They talked of many things together, whether it was in his bunk, in the cafeteria, or on the _Falcon._ More than once they had been accused have having a romantic relationship, and before he knew her as a person, he would have been pleased. But he knew Leia would never be more than his friend, albeit the closest friend he had, but nothing romantic. He just had a connection that they didn't talk about, but both felt.

Wordlessly, Leia began to help him tuck in wayward sheets and flatten crumpled blankets.

"I researched my mother." She said suddenly, not looking at him. He looked at her sharply, surprise and excitement for her, but was immediately puzzled. He and Leia had discussed the whether or not Leia should look for her mother for ages. Expecting her to be bursting at the seams to tell him all she learned, she looked nervous.

"You did?"

"Yes"

"Did you not find anything?" he asked, trying to understand.

She let out a sardonic chuckle. "No, I found loads."

"Did you not like what you found?" He said, standing up straight, finishing making the bed. She sighed, and sat down on it, patting the spot next to her, looking in her lap. He sat too.

"No, quite the opposite actually. It's… She was brilliant. She was elected queen of Naboo when she was fourteen! She retired after two terms and became a Senator."

"Like you" he smiled.

She looked at him and then back at her lap. "Yes, I suppose so. Well, anyway. She was rather good at what she did, but made many enemies. There were many assignation attempts made on her life, so she was given a Jedi Protector," She looked at him "named Anakin Skywalker."

He blinked.

"My father…" he mused, a small smile finding his way to his lips. _Was this what she worried about? _"My father protected your mother? What are the odds?"

She smiled but was still apprehensive. "Well I think they might have been closer than that." She took a deep breath. "Luke, we have the same birthday."

"Yeah, I know." He said, unseeingly.

"When my mother became pregnant, no one knew who the father was. She refused to answer any questions about him. However, most people assumed…" she trailed off, looking at him.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You mean…My father? You think we have the same father?"

She nodded, quietly saying "At the very least." And showed him an enlarged image on her datapad. He stared at it for a long moment. He had never seen a picture of his father before. While he had his coloring, his father was much bigger than him.

"I'm small like her" he murmured, more to himself than to Leia. She leaned on him, gazing at the picture.

"Leia," he said "This is-"

"I know" she smiled

"We're-"

"I don't want to get my hopes up." she said quietly "I want to get a blood test before we say it out loud."

"Don't you feel it though?" he asked grabbing her hands. "It makes sense, doesn't it? We get along so well. From the moment I met you I've always had this-"

"-connection." She finished "Yes me too. I just…" she broke off, eyes glazing over. "If we're right, then that's fantastic. Really fantastic. But if we're wrong…I will be truly with no family in the world." She shook her head, standing up, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Let's just go to the medical center and have a two-one-bee do the test."

He stood up and followed her out the door. He slung a lazy arm over her shoulder. "I already think of you as family, little sister. No blood test will change that."

She smiled at the warm feeling she felt at his words. "How do you know you're older? It's most likely _I_ am the elder." She teased.

He shook his head and smirked "Not a chance."

* * *

Han Solo was pouring over the _Millennium Falcon's_ logs on his ship when he heard footsteps coming up the ramp. Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia were walking, his arm around her shoulders, smiling and chatting. He squashed the small pang of jealousy. She was a princess and he was a pirate. He didn't have a nerfs chance on Hoth.

"Hey Kid," Said Han, wiping his hand on a rag, "Your Worship"

"Hey Han" said Luke, easy humor on his face. He sat on the bench languidly, "I don't know if you've met my baby sister, Leia."

Hans's eyebrows shot up. After his talk with Leia last night, he knew it was a possibility, a very likely possibility, but to have confirmed so easily was something else. Leia looked elated. She was grinning ear to ear, despite at his jibe at her royal upbringing. She slid in next to Luke.

"It's true then?"

She flashed her smile at him, and he smiled back too, not being able to help himself. It was infectious.

"Yes. We're twins."

"Twins. Wow" said Han, arm resting on the back of bench. "Why do you think you were separated?"

"Well, my father always said the reason he couldn't tell me about my biological parents was because it was too dangerous. Maybe they separated us in order to protect us?"

They sat in silence for a moment, all thinking.

"Vader killed our father" murmured Luke, breaking the silence. Han and Leia stared at him.

"I've been thinking a lot about what Vader said to you, Leia" said Luke quietly. "He said Mother was very dear to him. Do you think…I mean… Do you think he could have loved her?"

"What? Vader love?" said scathingly Leia. "I doubt it. He's a monster."

"Its fits, though" said Han. Leia look at him dolefully. "People have killed for less, Princess."

"What? Vader killed our father because he was jealous of him and in love with our mother? I can't see it. Vader…"

"Maybe he just… yah know… wanted her" supplied Han. Leia shuddered.

"No," said Luke "that doesn't make sense. Then who Leia's mother was wouldn't have mattered. Even if it _was_ Padmé Naberrie."

Which it was.

Luke had a mother named Padmé Naberrie. She was a queen and senator.

Luke had a Father name Anakin Skywalker. He was a Jedi Knight.

Luke had a sister. A _wonderfully alive _sister named Leia Organa; a princess and head of the Rebel Alliance. A twin sister that he did not know existed until today.

_All roads lead to back to Vader_ Luke though sardonically.

Vader killed his father because he loved his mother. His mother died and whoever was with her separated Leia and him to keep them safe from Vader; making one a princess and the other a farm boy.

He didn't begrudge Leia her status. Honestly, she was more cut out for it anyway. He was shy of public speaking and didn't think he would have been able to fraternize with other royal personal.

"It's unfair." He said, sounding childish. Childish, but entirely right. "It's unfair that we didn't get to grow up together. I could have benefitted from a sister."

She smiled at him "and I a brother."

"You're the first person we told." Luke said to Han.

"Yeah? Why?" said Han, trying to sound offhanded.

Leia turned to him, eyes sincere "We trust you, Han."

"Huh." He said smiling slightly. "Me and Chewie are making Bantha stew. Why don't you hang around?"

"Yeah, we'd like that" said Luke.

Han got up to tell Chewie that Luke and Leia were staying for dinner. As he walked back, Leia was laughing at something Luke was saying.

_Her brother_ Luke. Leia and Luke, the twins. She turned to look at him, still smiling. He smiled back.

Maybe it wasn't so crazy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter, we get into Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

_Come on, big brother, wake up._

"So you finally admit I'm the older one."

Luke Skywalker opened his eyes to see his sister Leia sitting by his bed.

"Hey" she said standing up to get a better look at him. She flattened his hair on his forehead. The bacta tank had healed his most sever injuries. His face was slightly swollen and he his wounds from the wampa attack were pink and puffy. She swallowed the lump in her throat. While having a big brother was wonderful, it made her more susceptible to tears. Not that she'd ever give in to them. Most of the time. He smiled weakly at her.

"No need to fret, little sister. I'm fine."

She sat back down, wry smile gracing her lips. "I still think that _I'm_ the older one."

"No you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have called me big brother."

Her brows furrowed. "I didn't"

"But, I-"

Leia put her hand on his. _I thought it._

"Whoa" said Luke, looking wide eyed at an equally surprised Leia.

"This is new" Leia choked out. "Do you think this is another twin thing, or could it be a-"

"Force thing?" finished Luke. Luke and Leia discovered that over the past few months that they were able to interrupt each other's feelings simply by being in close proximity to each other. They learned that it wasn't uncommon for twins to be in tune to each other's emotions, but lately Luke wondered if the force had been magnifying it.

"Master Luke!" exclaimed Threepio "Sir, it's so good to see you fully functional."

Artoo beeped merrily. "Artoo expresses his relief as well"

"Thanks" said Luke. He opened his mouth to expand on the discovery that he and Leia stumbled upon when the doors to the medical bay opened. Han and Chewie walked in, Chewie growling his greeting to Luke. Luke smiled at the entrance at his two friends, but noticed Leia putting her senatorial mask back on and crossing her arms. Han winked at Leia and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark."

"Thanks to you" said Luke, partly for himself partly for Leia.

Not that she needed reminding. She was the one who had to wait one agonizingly long night waiting to see if Han had found Luke and if they'd survived the night.

Han, who went looking for her brother even though he was told it would be certain death.

Han, whose last words exchanged with her was in anger and about kisses.

Han waggled his fingers at Luke in good humor. "That's two you owe me, junior." He turned to Leia grinning broadly. "Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

Leia rolled her eyes and haughtily stated "I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

Luke watched in amusement as Han and Leia bickered.

"That's a good story" said Han, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Leia rolled her eyes again. "I don't know where you get you delusions, laser brain" she said bitingly.

Chewie barked out his laugher, extremely amused. Han turned to him, feigning betrayal.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball" he said, turning to saunter over to Leia. "But you didn't see us alone in the south passage." He threw a lazy arm over an indignant Leia "She expressed her true feelings for me."

_Really?_ said Luke to Leia in their newly discovered mode of communication, highly amused.

Leia felt her face flush and she violently shrugged Hans arm off her shoulder. "My-! Why, you stuck up,...half-witted...scruffy-looking...nerf-herder!"

"Who's scruffy-looking?" he asked, marred. "I must have hit her pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" he said doggedly to Luke.

Leia and Han glared at each other for a moment, Leia determined not to let her vulnerability seep through and let Han get the upper hand. The medical bay door slid open again, Wedge Antilles walking through it.

She made up her mind in a split second.

"Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." She turned as Wedge started to say "Hey Luke! How ya feel-" and kissed him full on the lips.

She pulled away from him. "Hi Wedge" she said and walked out of the medical bay.

_Oh, Bravo_ Luke called just before his sister was out of his range. She left the room completely dumbfounded. Han looking at the door Leia just exited, unseeingly. Wedge stood shell shocked and utterly confused. Luke snorted as an announcement rang out over the loud speaker.

"Take it easy" said Han as he stalked out of the room, Chewie following, completely ignoring Wedge.

"Why do I have a feeling that that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with me?" said Wedge, still confused.

Luke started to laugh.

* * *

_Father, my poor Father. Why didn't you ever tell me about my mother?_

He knew those words weren't directed towards him, rather that thief, Bail Organa; but still, those words had haunted him since the unearthing of his offspring. It had been easy for Darth Vader to track down his daughter and her _unseemly_ entourage.

Vader sat at the head of a large dining room in Bespin's Cloud City, when the doors slid open revealing Calrissian, Captain Solo, his daughter Leia, and the Wookie. The Wookie let out an enraged growl. In a flash, Solo stepped in front Leia, pulling out his blaster and firing shots at him. Vader easier blocked the shots with the Force and pulled the blaster out of Solo's grip, leaving him unarmed and shocked. Vader placed the gun on the table as Boba Fett stepped out of the shadows.

"We would be honored if you would join us."

Solo glared angrily at Calrissian, as Vader felt his daughters fear in the Force, one arm raised in futile defense.

"I had no choice. They came just before you did. I'm sorry" Calrissian explained.

Solo and Leia exchanged a glance. Solo grabbed her hand and said "I'm sorry too."

Leia and Solo entered the room, resigned, both faces masked; Leia, ever the diplomat, emotionless and capable; Solo, the picture of lazy arrogance and charm. The Wookie, Chewbacca and Calrissian walked in behind them as the doors closed. Calrissian moved to the side of the room.

Vader gestured with his helmet "Fett, take Captain Solo and the Wookie to other _accommodations_" he said, knowing the bounty hunter knew what he was talking about. "I wish to talk to the Princess alone."

Solo took a small step in front of Leia, gripping her hand more tightly, his fear spiking. Vader delved deeper into to Solo's fear, finding the source of it not to be fear in what was stored for him, but rather fear for what was stored for Leia. Vader's eyes narrowed beneath his mask.

_Oh, this was not to be borne. _His daughter was _not_ to be loved by a common Corellian smuggler. He was coarse, rude, arrogant, and a good for nothing pirate. He was dishonorably discharged from the Imperial Starfleet, had Rebel connections, and was completely without respect or manners.

And he was far too old for her.

"Surely, we can all chat together, _my lord_" he said, the last to words with utter contempt.

"Do not question me Solo. You are in no position to bargain."

Fett walked purposefully to Solo, grabbing one of his arms roughly, jabbing his blaster into Solo's back. Solo stood resolute, eyes locked with Leia, still gripping her hand. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Do as he says" she said softly, as if to sooth him. "I'll be okay." Solo nodded, and went to let go of her hand to be led away, but she gripped tighter. They both knew what was in store for him. "Be…Take care of yourself, okay?"

He shot her a grim smile. "Hey, it's me, isn't it? I'll see you soon."

His daughter turned her back towards him as she watched Solo and the Wookie being led away, Calrissian followed.

"Please take a seat, Princess" he rumbled to her turned back. He watched her shoulders rise and fall, as if she took a deep breath, and turned. Her face set in a cold mask, hers not giving any more away than her fathers.

"Do you know how to use the Force, princess?"

"I am not Force sensitive, Lord Vader, so I do not know how to use the Force."

His daughter obviously didn't know her force strength, or even her force capability, because he could sense that she was not lying to him.

"You _are_ force sensitive, child" he said insistently.

She raised her eyebrows sardonically "Looking for another reason to kill me, Vader? I would have thought you'd have enough by now."

"You _are_ force sensitive," He said, ignoring her last comment, "and thusly, you have a strong Force signature. Unconsciously or not, you have masked it very well, for one so untrained."

She sat in stony silence. He pressed on.

"Did you know, Princess, that family members have similar force signatures? Siblings even more so." Her eyes widen slightly.

_He knows_ Leia thought to herself. _He knows about Luke_. She didn't know whether this was completely dangerous. They'd agreed that they wouldn't openly announce that she and Luke were twins for fear of…well, fear of the unknown. Would their mothers name save him? Or condemn him?

"It is important that you keep your signature hidden. The empire is already on the hunt for one force sensitive rebel. Two would be disastrous."

Leia sat, stunned. Vader was warning her?

"Why? Why are you doing this? Because of my mother?" she asked bewildered.

_Where is she? Where is your mother?_

_She's dead. Why does it matter to you?_

"It time you will understand" he said cryptically. Vader had so much to say to her, so much he wanted to tell both of them. He wanted to enlighten Luke and Leia of the true parentage together. They sat in silence, Leia not looking at him, mind whirling.

"What have you done with Han?" she asked, looking up, voice not trembling, but eyes giving her away. He did not have to reach into the Force to tell she loved him too.

But she should know better! She was raised as a princess! She should know that she was better than smuggler scum!

_Just like a queen should know better than to love a slave?_ said a smug voice that sounded very much like Obi-wan in the back of his mind.

_She's dead. Why does it matter to you? _

"I met your mother when I was nine years old." Vader said, shocking himself and Leia. "She was fourteen and a queen and I was a slave. I asked her if she was an angel."

"An angel?" she asked bewildered.

"Like on the moons of Iego"

_I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them… They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry._

_I've never heard of angels_

_You must be one…maybe you don't know it._

"Did you love her?" Leia asked.

"I still do" Vader said quietly.

Leia's eyes hardened. "Is that why you killed my father?"

"_What!"_ thundered Vader, standing up. Leia flinched, but otherwise did not move. Of all of the nonsense for his children to believe! "You think _I_ killed your-" he broke off, understanding.

_Obi-wan._

His old master must have told, no, _poisoned_ his children with this nonsense. He let the anger coarse through his body. He killed Obi-wan, but felt as if he could Obi-wan one hundred times over, and that still wouldn't be enough revenge.

"Come, I will bring you to your cell" he said walking over to her. She stood up uncertainly. "I will clear your…your _misconceptions_ when young Skywalker arrives."

"Luke? Luke's coming here?"

Vader was about opened the door, knowing stormtroopers stood on the opposite side, awaiting their presence.

"How will he know to come?" she asked Vader.

"He will sense it" he said shortly.

Father and daughter stepped into the hall and were hit with a strong sense of déjà vu.

* * *

Leia paced the cell she shared with Chewie, anxiously waiting for Han. Chewie sat in a corner, trying to reattach Threepio, who was mindlessly chatting. She twisted her hands as she walked back and forth.

_He's been gone too long _she thought. Well, he'd been gone too long the moment the bounty hunter took him away. But now it was _far_ too long. Between her overwhelming worry for Han, and the conversation she just had with Darth _kriffing _Vader, she was nauseous.

Suddenly the doors slid open. Two stormtroopers supported Han and dropped him unceremoniously onto his knees. Leia grabbed him before he fell onto his face and Chewie scrambled forward leaving a forgotten Threepio on the floor. Han looked dazed to his friend.

"I feel terrible."

Chewie yowled in sympathy. "Come on, hot shot," said Leia, helping Chewie guide Han to the metal slab in the wall that doubled as a bench. "Lie down."

"Thanks sweetheart" he said, eyes closed. She knelt down to him, stoking his hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"They never even asked me any questions" Han said feebly. She nodded.

"We're bait for Luke."

Hans's eyes opened. "Luke? How-"

"He'll sense you being tortured and my turmoil. He'll come, I know it. He is already on his way."

"That kid," sighed Han, closing his eyes again "has one hell of a hero complex."

Leia snorted, choosing not to mention the hero complex had developed over the last three years.

"Han," she said suddenly, "have you ever heard of the angels on the moons of Iego?"

"Yeah. Deep space pilots claim to see them" he said. "Supposed to be the most gorgeous creatures in the universe. So beautiful, in fact, to make the meanest space pirate cry." He summoned a grin. "Reminds me of someone."

He expected to see a small smile, at least, on Leia's face. Instead, she looked as if she was torn between tears and vomit.

"Sweetheart?" he asked confused. He tried to sit up. Leia shook her head, softly nudging him back down. She placed her chin on the edge of the platform and Han turned his head, looking right at her.

"That was the first thing he asked my mother. He asked her if she was an angel."

"Who? Vader?" Han asked, shocked. Leia nodded.

"He was nine years old and a slave. She was fourteen and a queen."

"Slave?" Han said, head spinning. He couldn't imagine how Leia's head was. "Vader was a slave? Did you know that?"

"No." she said quietly. "I can't imagine him a slave. Force, I can't imagine him as a child!"

Han thought of miniature Vader, suit and all. "Me neither."

Leia laid her head on the metal. "He claims to still love her." She said, still quiet, as if she said it quietly it wouldn't be true. "And he became livid when I mentioned my father's death. _And_ he knows about Luke, hasn't told the emperor about us being related and warned me about the Emperors desperateness for a force sensitive rebel."

"Sithspawn" cursed Han.

"He thinks I'm force sensitive."

"Are you?" Han asked.

"I don't know." She sighed, "I don't know anything anymore. I'm so confused."

"Hey," said Han, grabbing her hand, holding it to his chest. "You know me."

She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Yes, I do."

The doors slid open, revealing Lando Calrissian.

"Here we go" mutter Leia as Han sat up.

* * *

A/N: Duh, duh, duh. Luke and Vader's fateful meeting is next. I honestly think in another time, Anakin and Han would have gotten along. Both had rough childhoods, an extreme distaste for slavery, fall in love with woman way above their own station, and are phenomenal pilots. Food for thought.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and everyone else who is following _Last Hope._

I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are lovely, welcomed, and encouraged!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lord Vader, Lord of the Sith, second in command of the Empire, let the situation get out of hand.

His plan was to trap his son in carbonate _temporarily_. He knew his son had somehow found a Jedi master and learned the ways of the Force. He would have frozen his son for an hour _at most _in order to weaken his sense so Vader could explain the truth of his true parentage to him and his sister, together. He would be able to convince Luke to join him and over through the emperor. He would train Leia in basic ways of the force in order to gain back her trust, but not enough to break the rule of two. The three would rule together. Father, son, and daughter would finally bring peace and balance to the universe.

Seeing his son walk towards him was one of the most surreal things Vader ever encountered in his life. He was not blindsided, like he was with Leia. He knew Luke was his son. He had seen holo-photos of his son, but seeing him in person for the first time was something else entirely. He had a build similar to Padmé, but his gait was more akin to (Anakin's?) Vader's. His hair was longish and flipped and fell in the same parts Vader's (Anakin's?) did when he was growing out his padwan cut.

However, Lord Vader did not take in to account a few things.

His sons advance skill, for one. He couldn't have been training for more than a standard month, yet, could have passed his trials easily. He was very nearly a master. Nearly. He still had much to learn.

_Full of surprises,_ indeed.

His son's tenacious attitude was another. His son had a great deal of confidence, not unlike him at his age. He lit up his lightsaber first. _Vader's _old lightsaber, no doubt passed on from that fool, Kenobi. Vader did not take him as a serious threat at first, but was eager to see the skill his son possessed. His curiosity turned into frustration upon seeing the boys skill. Then frustration turned into anger.

And now, Vader was looking down at his battered son, who had his stump of an arm under his armpit, hand missing. Luke had inched all the way to the extreme end of the gantry, clutching on for dear life.

Yes, Lord Vader let the situation get out of hand (he internally winced at the cruel pun).

Vader's anger pulsated inside him like a second heart, taking on its own entity. Vader was accustomed to it; it was the way of the dark side. This was what true power was. This was true invincibility. This was his control.

_Control? _said a voice in the back of his head. This was not control. His son, _their _son, was hunched on a narrow piece of metal suspended hundreds of feet in the air. This was madness. This was also not going to get him anywhere with his child. Darth Vader decided to do something he had not done since before the loss of his limbs.

He reigned in his anger. He pulled it in and extinguished its hot flame. He shut of his lightsaber.

"Luke," his deep timbre sounded causing the boy to flinch. "Come back to the platform, young one, we have many things to discuss."

"No" Luke said, closing his eyes to the pain.

"Come. Your sister is waiting." Vader reached out his hand.

Luke's eyes shot open. _Oh sithspit._ "I-I don't have a sister."

Vader waved his hand impatiently. "Ignorance does not suit you, young one. I know the princess is your sister."

"What have you done to her?" Luke yelled.

"Nothing," Vader attempted to sooth, extending his arm out further "I have not harmed her. She is waiting for us. Come, I'll-"

"What?" Luke laughed bitterly, "Cut off my other hand?"

Remorse shot through Vader. "That…that was not my intention. I let my anger get the better of me."

"But isn't that the way of the Sith?" Luke asked mockingly.

"Do not think you know the ways of the Sith, young one" spat Vader, pausing to reign in his anger once more. "I will show you the ways and power of the Sith when you join me."

"I'll never join you!"

"You _will_ join me. It is your destiny. We will discuss things further with your sister. Now take my hand."

"If you know who my sister is," Luke said, ignoring Vader's last comment "You know who my mother is."

"Yes, young one. I know who your mother is. That is exactly what I need to discuss with you and your sister. Come, stop this foolishness, and-"

Suddenly Luke was smiling. "You won't." He closed his eyes, sensing the take off of the _Millennium Falcon_. "She's escaped."

"What?" Vader said sharply.

"She's gone and I'd rather _die_ than go with you."

"You will not die at my hand."

"Why?" asked Luke acidly, "You didn't have a problem killing my father."

"I didn't kill your father" Vader snapped, tired of his children accusing him of _his own_ murder. "I _am_ your father!"

Luke froze, unable to compute. "But…Ben said-"

"Obi-wan _lied_ to you. He betrayed me and-"

"No! No, that's impossible!" Luke howled in anguish.

"Search your feelings; you know it to be true."

"No! No! It… you can't be him. Not him!"

Vader was done with this imprudent conversation. He needed to get his son's arm tended to. He took a step on to the gantry, ready to pick him up, kicking and screaming, if necessary.

Luke saw his…saw Vader taking a tentative step toward him, and then anther. Luke looked up at Vader, and reached a calm within himself. He looked down, and around him, and then back at Vader, who was a mere step out of reach.

Vader knew what Luke was going to do a split second before he did it.

"NO!" yelled Vader, grabbing for Luke, but it was too late. Luke let go of the gantry, falling off it. His son let out a yell as he free fell towards the bottom. Vader attempted to reach out into the force, but his son was already being sucked into an exhaust pipe. Vader stood up quickly, and all but ran off the gantry.

Yes, he definitely let the situation get out of hand.

* * *

Luke Skywalker slid down the exhaust pipe in complete and total shock. He bumbled to a stop and let his head fall back, blood pounding in his ears. Lord Vader was his…

But before he was even able to finish his thought, the bottom to the pipe opened up. He let out an involuntary yell as he blindly grabbed on to the metal weather vane that hung from the bottom of Cloud City. Swinging his legs around the vane, he one handedly shimmed up the vane, trying to reach the circular catch that dropped him. The door slid back into place.

"No!" Trying to pull himself further onto the weather vane he slipped. He hooked his legs around the weather vane, leaving him suspended upside down.

"Ben," he called out in vain. He knew Ben couldn't help him, but called out for him nevertheless. "Ben, please."

_I'm so tired. _Luke thought to himself. _Would it be so bad if I just let myself fall?_

How could Ben not have told him? Ben would have told him if his father lived, he was sure. But Luke couldn't shake that feeling. The same feeling he had when Leia approached him after she researched her mother.

Leia.

"Leia!" he rasped, projecting his location in his mind and sending it to his sister. "Leia, hear me!"

_Luke?_ A voice sounded back, quiet and muffled, inexperienced and untrained. Leia. _Luke! _She sounded frantic. Luke closed his eyes. He felt numb. He couldn't think. His sister's name became a mantra in his head. _Luke, Luke hold on! We're coming! _

He started to slip again. He gripped the metal vane tighter than before. She was coming, he needed to hold on. He opened his eyes to see the _Falcons _small form becoming larger and larger. He slipped again, as a piece of the vane fell off. Luke winced. He felt sick, thoughts started to churn once more.

Vader. Leia. Vader. Ben. Anakin Skywalker. Padmé Naberrie. Father. Father? Mother. Vader. Vader. Vader. Father?

It was too much. Too much. _How could Lord Vader be his father? _

Dimly, he heard the low roar of an engine, and with hardly knowing what he was doing, he let go…

…and was caught by someone. Luke looked up at the unfamiliar face.

"Whoa, buddy, I gotcha."

"Who are you?" Luke rasped.

"Lando Calrissian" said the man, grabbing Luke from under the injured arm as they descended back into the ship. "You must be Luke. Nice to meet ya."

"Lando?" said Leia's voice over the intercom.

"Okay, let's go" said Lando into his microphone. The ship shook from the bombardment of TIE fighters. Lando helped support him into the cockpit where he Leia was waiting.

_Luke!_ She said in her head as Chewie gave a joyous growl of relief. She felt Luke's emotions, slamming into her like a waterfall. Fear. Relief. Pain. Fatigue. Shame. Disbelief. The strongest two were also the most surprising: shock and _sorrow_.

"Oh, Leia" he uttered, sounding like he was completely defeated. She led him to the medical cot. "Leia, I lost my hand."

"What?" she asked confused. He sat down on the cot and pulled out his arm he had shoved under his armpit. She gasped.

"Oh, Luke. What-"

"Vader cut it off" he said dizzily. He was so pale. "Vader…"

"Shhh" she said, putting his injured arm in a protective case. She laid him down and whipped his face from blood and sweat. The shipped lurched again. "I'll be right back" she said and she kissed his face affectionately.

Luke lay on the bed, spent physically and emotionally. He flitted in and out of consciences.

_Luke_ said a voice in his head. How odd it was to hear his father's- Vader's voice without his voice synthesizer.

"Father" Luke called back, not knowing if he was merely thinking it, or saying it out loud.

_Son, come with me. _

_Luke? Who is that?_

Luke trudged out of bed, delirious, ignoring his sister and father's voice. He had to tell Leia…

She ran into him just as she was running out of the cockpit.

"Luke? Wh-"

"Vader's on that ship!" he breathed, desperate to warn her. He had to tell her. He had to warn her.

"Alright Luke" said Leia, slightly alarmed at her level headed brothers delirious behavior. _Well, loosing hand to Darth Vader would do that to someone_ she thought sardonically.

_Luke, it is your destiny._

_Who are you? Get out of my brothers head!_ She thought loudly to Luke and to the interloper's voice that echoed within her brother's mind. She brought her brother back to the medical cot and laid him back in.

_Leia? _The voice asked, confused. She jumped at being addressed.

_Leave us alone _she thought angrily. She didn't know who it was, but her brother didn't need talks of destiny right now.

"Ben," he mumbled "Ben why didn't you tell me?"

_Leia, I- _started the voice, but suddenly the ship lurched and they were miraculously in hyperspace.

"Ben. Oh Ben"

"It's okay Luke" she soothed, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "Go to sleep, brother. You're safe now."

_

* * *

__I didn't kill your father. I am your father!_

_But…Ben said-_

_Obi-wan lied to you. He betrayed me and-_

_No! No, that's impossible! _

_Search your feelings; you know it to be true. _

_No! No! It… you can't be him. Not him!_

"Luke! Luke wake up!"

Luke woke up, gasping for air. He looked around the dim room to see Leia standing above him, arms on his shoulders. She quickly filled up a cup with water and gave it to him. He gulped it down. He glanced at the chrono. It read 0300.

"Slowly. We're on the Alliance star cruiser. You're in the medical bay. They've already fitted you with a new hand" she said, knowing the answers to his questions before he asked them.

Luke nodded, looking into his cup, then at the stump where his hand used to be. Leia could tell how much knowledge and control he had gotten over his strange power in the force. A power she supposedly shared, yet knew nothing of. She felt the confliction within him. He needed to tell her something, but desperately fought at it.

He knew what she was going to ask and deferred.

"Where's Han?" he asked. While Han would be seldom to admit to it, Luke knew Han was nearly as worried as Leia about his wellbeing. He stretched out his senses, not feeling Han anywhere.

Leia looked at the hem of his blanket, dour and bitter.

"Boba Fett has him. Vader froze him in carbonate. He used Han as a test subject to see if he would survive the freezing process. He was going to use it on you, next."

Leia didn't see Luke wince at the mention of Vader. He clutched her hand in with his remanding one.

"You love him" he stated.

She looked up at him, a small but wry smile on her face. "Yes, I do. Did your new found Jedi powers tell you that?"

He snorted. "Hardly. I've known for over a year. Everybody did. I think you two were the last to figure it out."

Her eyebrows shot into the air. "What? I mean, He…I…" she closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "We've wasted so much time" she said quietly. "We could have had ages. And now he's-"

"He is temporarily indisposed." Luke said quickly, cutting her off. "We're going to get him back, Leia. We'll find him. I promise."

She nodded, opening up her eyes. "Chewie and Lando are setting off in the next day or so."

"Uh, Leia, who's Lando?"

"Lando was the baron of Cloud city," she explained. "An old friend of Han's. We needed to Bespin because the hyperdrive broke _again_. He was blackmailed into helping Vader trap us. He showed up shortly before we did."

Luke looked away again at the mention of his- well _their _father. While one part of his refused to believe the idea that Vader was his father, the other part accepted it fully. Neither part liked it.

"Luke," she said softly. "Wh-"

"I'll have to show you some of the exercises Master Yoda taught me. The meditations are really help-"

"Luke." She said, stopping him, mid ramble. "Luke, what happened to you? I feel the sorrow within you. What happened between you and Vader?"

Luke shifted away from her, but she gripped his hand tighter. Shifting to try and catch his eyes "Let me help you, Luke."

"It's too much, Leia." He said quietly. "It's too heavy. It's too big. Too much hurt."

"Then let me take some of the burden."

He looked at her helplessly. How do you tell someone that their father was Darth Vader? _Well, you certainly don't tell them after you just cut off their hand and are suspended hundreds of feet off the ground_ Luke thought to himself cynically. He took a breath to calm himself.

"Do you remember when you came to meet me with the information about our parents? Do you remember when you read that your father was most likely Anakin Skywalker?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I just kind of…knew. It felt right."

"I felt the same."

"Luke, what-"

"Please, Leia. I'm getting to it."

She nodded again. He took a deep breath.

"If we had been trained, we would have known each other almost at once. But because we were so untrained, we didn't recognize each other's Force signature."

"Yes, Vader told me they were similar."

"What?" he said sharply. "Vader told you-? What else did he tell you?"

"He basically told me that he knew we were siblings, and to keep it hidden from the emperor."

"Too keep it hidden?" Luke repeated confused.

"Yes. He also told me how he met our mother."

Luke looked at her with wide eyes, not sure he wanted to know. But a basic yearning to know how his parents met overcame his reluctance.

"He was a nine year old slave and she was a fourteen year old queen. He asked her if she was an angel."

Vader was a slave?

"Vader claims to still love her" she said softly. "Then he got agitated when I asked if that's why he killed our father. He wouldn't speak any more of it until you arrived." She looked at him, pleadingly. "What did he do to you?"

"We had a chat" Luke murmured. He looked at his sister, face haunted. "Leia, you might be-"

She sandwiched his hand with both of hers. _Show me_ she thought.

_I'm sorry _he thought and replayed his whole encounter with Vader. She saw how he lost his hand and how he crawled out to the tip of the medal scaffold. She saw him argue with Vader, and saw him realize her escape.

"_She's gone and I'd rather die than go with you."_

"_You will not die at my hand."_

"_Why?" asked Luke acidly, "You didn't have a problem killing my father."_

"_I didn't kill your father" Vader snapped. "I am your father!"_

Leia pulled back, horrified. She stood up, breathing heavily.

"It's not true" she breathed. "Tell me it's not true."

Luke looked up at her mournfully. "I cannot contradict something you know in your heart is true."

"It's not true! It's impossible! Luke, he is manipulating us. You have to see-" she was dizzy. She sank into her chair, face gaunt. She grabbed for the rectangular metal dish by Luke's nightstand and vomited. Even after she finished heaving, she kept her face hunched over the dish, shoulders shaking.

_It can't be true. It can't be true._

_Leia,_ Luke thought moving over in his bed. She wiped her mouth and curled up next to him, head buried in his shirt.

_This can't be happening. Not with Han gone on top of it. Luke, tell me it's a lie._

_I wish I could._

_But_ _he's a monster._ She thought to him, feeling smaller then she had ever been. Luke reached out into the Force and soothed her.

_We need sleep _he thought to her, feeding off her drowsiness. _Repeat this with me. There is no emotion, there is peace._

Repeating the phrase over and over again, the Skywalker twins fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: There are most likely going to be seven, eight at most, chapters in this story. The phrase "_There is no emotion, there is peace"_ is part of the Jedi code. I figured Yoda would have taught it to Luke, and Luke would have used it to sooth him and Leia.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter four. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What's going on?" Leia asked her brother.

"I'm not sure," answered Luke. "I think we might have fallen asleep while meditating. We might be on some spectral plain of the Force."

Leia's brows furrowed. "Has that ever happened before?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know."

Luke, Leia, Lando, and Chewie had been plotting on how to rescue Han from the bounty hunter and Jabba. They failed to directly intercept Boba Fett and came together to regroup on Tatooine, in Ben Kenobi's old home.

Over the last week, Lando had successfully infiltrated the palace. Luke had sent Threepio and Artoo to Jabba's, only telling the little droid of their plan (knowing Threepio wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and was a dreadful actor), and his newly constructed lightsaber hidden within it.

Leia would disguise herself as a bounty hunter and bring Chewie as her 'prisoner'. They would set off tomorrow. Luke would follow shortly after.

It had taken them six standard months.

Six months since Luke lost his hand.

Six months since Leia admitted her love for that scoundrel of a smuggler.

Six months since the Skywalker twins had learned a devastating truth.

Six months.

During those six months of searching, plotting, and anguish, Luke had taught Leia some basic skills and meditations of the Force. He had suggested one last joint meditation before her departure.

"Do you recognize where we are?" asked Leia, walking leisurely next to her brother.

"No, I thought you would" said Luke, "There is too much green here to be from my memory. I thought it might be Alderaan."

Her heart ached at the mention of Alderaan. She would do almost anything to see her beloved home again. To see her father and…

Her father.

She grew angry at the notion of the word father. 'Father' was used to be a word that triggered feelings of warmth, security, wisdom; images of a fuzzy goatee, a happy smile, and crinkling eyes; a particular smell; an echoing laughter.

Now it was tainted.

"No," she said, attempting to dissipate her anger. She did not need Luke's admonishments at the moment, even if they were rightly deserved. '_Careful Leia'_ he'd say '_Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.__'_ Another Yoda-ism. If she had a credit for every time he told her that, she'd be able to pay off Hans bounty thrice fold.

They were walking down a grassy hill, surrounded by lush trees and a large lake on one side and a grand building covered partly in ivy on the other. The walls not covered with ivy were painted beige or covered in copper. The roofs were either blue domes or red tile. Stained glass was set in most of the windows. Suddenly a strange feeling assaulted her senses. She looked over at her brother, knowing he felt it too. It was familiar in a way; dangerously conflicted but benign. She couldn't place it.

"Do you know what..." but she trailed off. The path they were on seemed to lead to an outdoor stone terrace. On the terrace stood a large black figure looking over the lake, hands clasped behind his back. The masked face of Darth Vader turned to look at them.

"Oh, Kriff!" she exclaimed, turning about face, back to Vader, embarrassed by the fear that bubbled within herself, knowing he would sense it in her. Not only was she afraid, but she was angry, and confused. _Why the hell was he here?_ Luke grabbed her arm before she could walk away. He had his body perpendicular to hers.

"Leia, wait."

"You're _not_ serious, Luke."

"Leia-"

"No Luke! There is no _finking_ way that I am going over there!" she exclaimed, feeling Vader's eyes on her. In the back of her mind she knew Han would be utterly amused to hear her use a Corellian curse. "I don't care who that-that _monster_ says he is. He has taken away _everything_ in my life. Han's frozen in carbonite because of him. He-"

"Think rationally, Leia!" Luke snapped. He paused, calming himself. "Force knows you have a reason to be angry, we both do." He said, gloved bionic hand clenching slightly. "We can't give in to our anger or our fear, lest we'll end up like him. We aren't on a physical plain; he can't hurt us here. I don't think he wants to anyway. You feel it now, he's deeply conflicted. We can get the answers we want. This is our chance, little sister."

Leia's shoulders sagged slightly, her brother's words making sense.

_It's okay to be afraid, Leia _he thought to her. _Just don't let that fear or anger take control. _

She nodded, knowing he had the same fear in himself. She stood up straight, head held high. She looked at her brother, small smile resting on his lips at her determination, and nodded. They made their way towards Vader simultaneously. He turned to face them.

"Hello…" Luke trailed off, glancing at Leia. _What do we call him?_ Lord Vader sounded too formal, but Father…

Well, that would need some time getting used to.

Leia merely raised her eyebrows slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello Luke" he rumbled. "Hello Leia."

She said nothing. They all stood for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Um," Luke started, "do you know where we are? Because neither of us have ever been here."

Vader nodded. "We're in Naboo Lake Country. More specifically, we're at Varykino, your mother's family's retreat house." He turned, placing his hands on the ledge, overlooking the water. "Your mother and I fell in love here."

Luke leaned against the ledge, causally crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Vader. Leia faced the water, determinedly staring at a little island.

"Did you, uh, bring us here on purpose?"

Vader looked at his children. "No. I was attempting to meditate when I found myself on the terrace."

"What? An all powerful Sith lord falling asleep while meditating? Shocking." Leia said, still not looking at him. That was the second time one of his children had mocked his sith abilities. Obviously your children didn't even have to like to acquire that skill.

"I've never been very good at meditating" Vader admitted, hoping to get his children to see him as human being, rather than a maniacal monster. "I am not the most patient person. I've always preferred a more active form of release, like sparring."

"Ah, yes" Leia said, nodding. "You've demonstrated that effectively with Luke."

Luke glanced down, clenching and unclenching his gloved hand.

_I can fight my own battles, sis_ he thought at her, no malice in his words.

Vader winced. He knew what it was like to lose a limb.

"Luke," he said, remorse flowing freely "I truly am sorry for what I've done. To what I've done to both of you. I wish it could be undone."

Leia snorted and for the first time turned to face her father.

"Yeah, so do we. Do you have any clue what you've done to us? Do you have any idea what you've accomplished in the universe? Entire species have been endangered! Destroyed entire worlds! Torn families apart! Taken away basic human rights! You" she said, voice wavering for the first time "you cut off my brother's hand, froze Han, and caused me…"

She looked away, tightening the arms that crossed her chest.

"I-I didn't know you were my daughter when I tortured you."

"I was somebody's daughter!" she screamed. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "And what about Luke? You knew he was your son before you cut off his hand."

Vader said nothing.

"And Han! You claim to have loved our mother, yet you do what you did to Han!"

"I loved your mother with my entire being!" bellowed Vader. How dare she! "Everything I did, I did for her! I sold my soul to the Sith for her! I _worshiped_ her!" he paused, reigning in his anger. "I didn't know you loved the Captain when I made my deal with the bounty hunter. I needed your brother to come."

"Oh yes, because you've never changed an agreement once you set the terms!" she said scathingly.

"Stop this" said Luke, looking at his sister.

"He deserves it" she said. "He needs to know. He deserves-"

"But you don't" said Luke, quietly. "It will destroy you."

Leia looked towards her feet, letting out a long breath through her nose.

Luke looked at their father. "We have some questions."

Vader, still recovering from Leia, answered with more composure than he felt "You may ask me anything."

"You are Anakin Skywalker" Luke said, starting with the basics.

"I was him," Vader allowed. "I gave him up when I became a Sith. That name and life has no meaning for me anymore."

"Well, that can't be true" said Luke, as if he was disputing the weather, not something Vader had based the last twenty three years off of. "If that name didn't have any meaning for you, _we _wouldn't have any meaning to you. You wouldn't…_care_ for us. You would have told the emperor about Leia as soon as she told you our mother's name. You would want us solely to use us. You wouldn't love our mother."

Vader stood, stunned. His son's logic made sense, but surely it wasn't that _simple._ Anakin was destroyed, wasn't he?

"What do you mean," asked Leia, voice hard, mind still whirling, looking at him again "that you sold your soul to the Sith for our mother?"

Vader hesitated, looking out over the lake. "I…I had visions of your mother dying. I was desperate to find a way to stop it from happening. I couldn't go to the Jedi; they had explicit rules about attachment. No one knew we were _married, _lest that I was the father of her child. The emperor…told me he could teach me how to stop death. I had to try. I couldn't lose her."

He looked at his children; a twisted mix between him and his angel, in looks and attitude.

"How did you…why didn't you know about us? Why weren't we raised together?" asked Luke, the silent _with you_ almost physically tangible.

"I thought you died with your mother" he said aching. He wished his Padmé was with him. "The day she told me she was pregnant was the happiest day of my life. All I ever wanted was a family. I loved you both from the moment that I knew of your existence." He not only felt there shock, but saw it plainly visible on their faces. "You may hate me. You may never understand me. You may disagree with every one of my actions and all of my words. But never… _never_ doubt my love for you."

Leia's mouth dropped in shock. She could feel his raw emotion, his honesty and conviction he felt as he said it. This was too much. She barely got over the idea that Lord Vader was her father, but that he actually _loved_ them?

"There is still good in you" said Luke, slowly and softly. Both sister and father turned to look at him in disbelief. "I feel it. Turn back to the light."

"No, son" Vader said sadly. "The light in me died with your mother. I cannot turn back."

"You can," said Luke, taking a step towards him, tentatively placing his bionic hand on his father's arm. "I've felt the good. It will be difficult, but I can help you."Vader looked in awe at his son. "I…I forgive you, father."

"What?" said father and daughter together.

"I forgive you. I forgive you for my own sake and to show you that I am not going to give up on you. I forgive you."

Suddenly a great fog over took the three of them.

"Luke?" said Leia, taking three steps towards where her brother was, but bumping directly into Vader. He steadied her with his arms, but let her go just as quickly.

"I think your brother has woken up" he said, looking down at her, "Leia, I-"

"I don't know if I can forgive you" She said looking up, not knowing what possessed her to say it. "I know I'm supposed to, but I don't know if I can."

"It would not be fair for me to ask you too. I don't deserve it. Just know…" he trailed off. "Just know that I love you and I am truly sorry. For everything."

And then she woke up.

* * *

Han Solo opened his eyes…and was able to see. Perfectly. Gone were the blurred outlines from the night before. He sat up slowly in his bed on the _Millennium Falcon_. He looked around to see the captain's cabin in roughly the same condition that he'd left it in…except tidier. A pair of small boots and black pants sat on a chair. Leia must have been staying in it while he'd been frozen in carbonite.

Leia.

He looked around to see the fresher door open. Fighting the slight vertigo he felt, Han stood up and quietly looked in. Leia stood in front of the mirror, bare legged, braiding her long brown hair in a halo around her head. She had a white short sleeve shirt on, back slightly damp from her hair. Her hands nimbly twisted and turned expertly. She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"Hi" she said, tucking the last bit into her hair and turning to face him.

"Hi" he said as he took her in, from her bare toes to the light purple bruising on her neck. He walked over to her, lifting her chin to get a better look at it.

"The collar did that to me" she said softly. Han winced, knowing the type of outfits Jabba made his 'pets' wear. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I could kill Jabba for what he did to you" Han murmured, basking in her warmth. She smiled wryly at him.

"Don't worry," she said flippantly "I already did."

"That's my girl" he said and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back, bringing her hands up to clasp them behind his neck. She pulled away slightly.

"_Your_ girl? Now, Captain Solo, who said I was your girl?" she teased lightly. Hazy images of the night before flashed in his mind.

"I did" he said, nipping at her neck "And I'm not taking this to a committee-"

She pulled back, trying to scowl, but a grin fell through. "_I_ am not a committee."

"-unless you've changed the way you feel about me."

She rolled her eyes, playing with the bottom of his hair. "Oh yes. I've fallen madly and desperately in love with Lando. Did I forget to mention that last night?"

Han looked down at her, completely serious, smile gone. His eyes searched hers. Han Solo wasn't a man of many words. Well, at least words that should be taken seriously. With Leia, he tried to let his actions speak for themselves. That was the romantic thing, right?

"No, Han. My feelings for you haven't changed in the last six months."

"Good. That's good." She kissed him lightly again, and broke away from him in order to get her pants on. He leaned against the wall, arms lightly crossed, watching her.

"I can't believe I was out for six weeks. Did I miss much?"

She sighed heavily.

_It's not true. Tell me it's not true._

_I cannot contradict something you know in your heart is true._

She zipped and buttoned her pants, and did up her boots, not looking at him. "That's what Luke and I need to talk to you about, actually."

He lowered his brows, pushing away from the wall, walking over towards her. "That bad, huh?"

She let out a despairing snort. "Yeah, pretty much."

He grabbed her hands with one of his and cupped her cheek with the other, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Leia. I'm all in."

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him, for a long moment. Suddenly she flung her arms around him, kissing him hungrily.

She kissed him like she had at Bespin.

She kissed him like it might be their last.

He held her close as she leaned her forehead against his. "Tell me again, after we talk to Luke."

_She's afraid_ he thought. His Leia, who seldom showed fear, even in the most ghastly situations, was afraid; afraid to lose him.

Did she not realize that he couldn't leave, even if he wanted to?

"Alright sweetheart" he said, kissing her forehead. She stepped away from him.

"Luke's waiting for us."

He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Han and Leia walked into the main hold, to see a stoic Luke sitting in a chair, fingers folded underneath his chin. It wasn't the first time that Han had noticed Luke to be changed. Luke had become more serious. He was less chatty and lost some of that farm boy naïve nature that three years in the alliance was had not taken. Not that the kid was a bumbling fool. He was one of the best pilots Han had ever seen; he just used to be more…innocent.

Luke stood up and smiled, but it did nothing to sooth Leia. Her stomach was in knots. She slid into the booth next to Han, uneasiness rolling off her in waves. _How can I ask him to accept this, except me, with something like this? _

_Calm down_ thought Luke. She ignored him, hands fidgeting in her lap.

"So…What the big news you two gotta tell me?"

"We have something of a…_delicate _nature to tell you. We haven't told anyone yet. We don't know if we ever will. Are you willing to kee-"

"I won't blab, if that's what you're getting at."

"We didn't think you would" clarified Leia "we just wanted to…I don't know, explain how serious this is."

"Okay," said Han slowly "I geddit. Just tell me before someone jumps outta their skin."

"You know our father was a Jedi Knight, right?" said Luke.

"Anakin Skywalker" nodded Han. He remembered hearing reports about the 'Hero with no Fear' when he was a kid.

"Yes. He was extremely skilled in the Force. There are two sides of the Force; the light side and the dark side. The Jedi's used the light while Dark Jedi and Siths used the dark." Luke paused for a moment. "We've found out our father is alive."

"What?" exclaimed Han looking between the two. "You're father is alive? Are you sure?"

They nodded.

"Shouldn't you two be more…I dunno, _excited_ about that fact? I mean, he's practically all you've talked about since I met you, Luke."

"Well, it's more the way he's survived that's the problem" Luke sighed. "He joined the Sith in an attempt to keep our mother from dying, but it consumed him, especially after he thought we _all_ died. He left his old life and morals behind for a new identity and name."

"Who is he _now_?"

Luke opened his mouth but Leia stopped him. _Let me _she thought_ I owe him that much._ She turned to Han.

"Darth Vader."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"What?" Han asked, not comprehending.

"Our father is…Darth Vader." She swallowed thickly, hating to say it out loud.

"Kriff…I mean…bleeding hell…_are you sure?_" he asked for the second time in less than ten minutes, sinking into the back of his seat, in disbelief.

"Yes. Completely" answered Leia quietly, stomach sinking.

"That's…I…wow…your father...Sithspawn..."

"Guilty" quipped Luke, unable to stop himself. Han looked at him for a moment, stunned.

"Kriff. Oh hell, I didn't even-I mean I'm-"

Leia covered her face with her hands, shoulders shaking. The two men turned to her, Han concerned, Luke amused.

"I'm s-sorry," she said pulling her hands away, choking on her laughter. "I r-really shouldn't laugh, b-but when you think about it, i-it's actually kinda-"

"-funny" laughed Luke. Han looked between the two, and joined in. He couldn't help himself; it was infectious. It was like a bad bar joke with an even worst punch line: _And then Vader said 'I am your father'_.

It was simultaneously ridiculous and heartbreaking.

Minutes later, the three of them were wiping tears from their eyes. Leia leaned back into the bench, gasping for air. She felt Han's arm wrap around her shoulders, squeezing her to him affectionately. She smiled even wider and sighed.

"So Luke," said Han, "Tell me more about this Force mumbo jumbo that you learned about."

Luke rolled his eyes good naturedly and began to explain his trip to Dagobah.

The future was even more uncertain than before, but for that one moment, things were okay.

Things might even be good.

A/N: I struggled slightly with this one. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Han and Leia are cute, aren't they? I didn't realize how much I loved writing them.

Ah, well. Thank you everyone who reviewed and is following this story!

Please please please reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lord Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber. It was the one place he could be without his damned mask on. He was brooding about his children. Well, maybe brooding was the wrong word. He was _reflecting_ about their shared Force-dream. He was shocked, to say the least, at Luke's acceptance of him. The most unSith-ly joy bubbled within him at the mere memory. His son's attitude had completely changed from their first and last horrendous encounter. He expected Luke to behave more like Leia.

_Leia_ he sighed.

His daughter's reaction was something he had expected, at the very least. He deserved it and far worse….

…But it didn't mean he wanted to hear it. It felt as if sharp needles were being poked into his heart every time she looked at him, or _didn't_ look at him. She resented him almost to the point of hatred. Being a Lord of the Sith, this should excite him. Instead it…

He smothered those thoughts, for fear the road it would lead him. Resting his bare forehead in his hand, elbow on arm rest, he replayed the dream in his mind. It was the only time he had ever talked to the two together. He ached to know his children better.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you" said a disembodied voice. Vader spun around in his chair. Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared in the corner of his chamber, clad in his Jedi robes, glowing.

"Kenobi" snarled Vader, standing up and activating his lightsaber. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a practiced manner her perfected while training Anakin.

"Don't bother Anakin, I'm already dead."

"Yes," thundered Vader. "And _I_ killed you."

"Yes, funnily enough," Obi-Wan smirked, "I remember that bit."

"Then why are you amused?" seethed Vader, lightsaber still raised.

"You yourself admitted to killing me, yet you try and duel a dead man."

"Do I not have reason too?" hissed Vader. "You turned my wife against me, stole my children from me, and hid them. You left me to die."

"Anakin-"

"Do not call me that!" he roared "That name no longer had meaning has any meaning to me! I am now Darth Vader."

"Maybe at most times, yes you are." Obi-Wan reasoned "But Anakin is still there, and very much a part of you." He paused. "As for Anakin Skywalker not meaning anything to you, well, you've already had that argument with your son."

Vader lowered his weapon slightly, looking incredulously at Obi-Wan. "How do you-?"

"I told you that in death, I would be more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Obi-Wan smirked again, crossing his arms.

Vader lowered his weapon, disbelievingly. "Did you orchestrate it?" Obi-Wan smugly nodded and Vader sat back in his chair, dumbfounded, all fight leaving him. It wasn't like he could actually _fight_ Obi-Wan anyway.

"The three of you have never had a proper conversation together. They needed to hear what you had to say and _you_ need to hear them."

"The only reason we never had a proper conversation is because you hid them from me" Vader said bitterly.

Obi-Wan looked at him dubiously. "What would you have had me done, Anakin? Leave two defenseless infants with _you_? Can you imagine them growing up the way Mara Jade has? If they were even given the chance to grow up! If they were not killed at once, they would have grown up adversaries. Sidious would have had one kill the other, and then you."

"I would not have let that happen" he said gruffly.

"How? You would have had no choice. Besides, the last time I saw you, you had gone _mad_ with rage. You Force choked Padmé and -"

"That would not have happened if you had not turned her against me! I had risked everything for her. She betrayed me and I lost all reason and control."

Obi-wan shook his head and sighed. "Your single mindedness has always hindered you, Anakin. Take responsibility, and _listen to me._ I snuck on to Padmé's ship. She did not know I was there."

"You-you mean-" Vader rasped, but Obi-wan interrupted him.

"And even after all that you had done, she used her dying breath to tell me she _still_ had faith in you, that there was still good in you. I didn't believe her then, but I do now. Twenty three years too late, but better late than never."

Vader sighed and rolled his eyes in a very un-Vader like manner. Anakin on the other hand… "Not you too."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows. "You mean your son."

"Luke is young and naïve and doesn't know any better. _You_ should know better. _You _are a _fool_."

Obi-wan simply smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. "He is very much like his mother. They both are really. Actually, they are rather a spectacular mix of the pair of you." He began to stroll around the perimeter of the chamber, not exactly looking at Vader, but glancing at him ever so often. Vader watched him hesitantly, the deepest part of him secretly hoping his former master would continue.

"Luke has Padmé's forgiving nature and openness. However, he share's your need to prove himself and impatience, as well as his piloting skills. He is also a skilled mechanic. Both your children are stubborn and natural leaders, a trait the get from both parents, no doubt. They have Padmé's heart and conscience. They have your force abilities, obviously. And your sense of extreme loyalty and temper, though Luke can control his better than Leia. Leia is a diplomatic crusader and politician, like her mother. She is quiet articulate as well. Luke is much shyer. Leia holds grudges like you do." and he said, turning to Vader, eyes sparkling, "She has your tendencies to cross societal barriers when it comes to love as well."

Vader narrowed his eyes, thinking of Captain Solo. Obi-wan chuckled.

"I take it you don't approve."

"I doubt it would matter either way, even if I was the father I should have been" sighed Vader.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, studying him.

"They can redeem you Anakin" he said quietly.

"That's impossible. It is too late for me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You are not a lost cause. There are signs all around that you are changing."

"What signs?" Vader scoffed.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyebrows. "Do you not know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did" snapped Vader, confused.

Obi-Wan looked at Vader seriously. "Anakin, when you think about them, your eyes are blue."

* * *

Yoda was dying.

Luke knew it as Yoda hobbled around his hut. Yoda freely admitted it. Gone was the spry little alien who fought with Artoo when Luke landed on the diminutive swap of a planet. It appeared that within the last six months, all Yoda's nine hundred years seemed to crash upon him.

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need." Yoda said as he lowered himself into his bed, closing his eyes. Luke's breath caught in his throat.

"Then I am a Jedi."

Yoda opened his eyes, amused glint flashing. "Ooohh," he gurgled breaking off into a cough, eyes serious again. "Not yet. One thing remains: Vader. You _must confront_ Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will." Yoda fidgeted around in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

Luke looked down, emotions reeling.

"Master Yoda, I have confronted Vader."

Yoda shifted again. "Not go well, I take it."

"He declared that he was my father." Luke said gravely.

Yoda put his back to Luke. "Mmm...rest I need. Yes...rest."

"The Force tells me it's true." Luke said, not getting a response from Yoda. "Yoda, please" he pressed.

"Told you, did he?" asked the Jedi Master, back still at Luke.

"Yes."

Yoda sighed. He had hoped the boy would not find out the way that he had. "Unexpected this is, and unfortunate."

Luke flinched, stung at the Masters words. "Unfortunate that I know the truth?" he accused.

Yoda twisted around, wanting the boy to understand. "No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training! Not ready for the burden were you."

"I'm sorry." Luke said softly, wanting Yoda to rest, but Yoda pressed on.

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side, are they. Once you start down the dark path…forever will it dominate your destiny."

"There is still good in him, Master. I can feel it. I cannot kill him if there is still good in him. I cannot _kill_ my own father."

"Of the same mind, Obi-Wan was" Yoda said sadly. "Then already won, the Emperor has. Only hope, you were." Yoda began to cough. "Luke..._Luke_...Do not...Do not underestimate  
the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will...Luke, when gone am I-" He broke down in coughs again. With a shuddering breath, he continued. "The last of the Jedi will you be. Luke…_Luke_, Pass on what you have learned. Train your sister, Luke…Train Leia."

"Be at peace, Master" said Luke softly. Yoda closed his eyes, and his labored breathing came to a stop. Luke watched as the Yoda's body became one with the Force. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, glad no one was there to feel his grief. He rose from the little hut, and made his way back to his X-wing. Giving the hut one last look, he knelt down by Artoo, ignoring his beeping, investigating the wires the little droid was fixing, but hung his head, sighing.

"I can't do it Artoo, I can't go on without guidance."

"Yoda will always be with you."

Luke looked up, startled. "Obi-Wan" he murmured, slightly in awe. Obi-Wan Kenobi's ghostly figure stepped through the overgrown foliage towards Luke. Luke stepped towards Obi-Wan, and with a louder voice asked "Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader killed a murdered my father."

"You father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true... from a certain point of view." Obi-Wan sat down on a log and sighed. "Or at least that is what I once believed."

"A certain point of view," scoffed Luke, derisive. He was angry. He and Leia had been kept in the dark for far too long. It would have been shocking, yes, and horrible, but _somebody_should have told them.

"I don't blame you for being angry. I thought I was doing what was right at the time. And I still believe it was. But things change and if I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father was my fault."

Obi-Wan's brow was furrowed as guilt he apparently carried into the afterlife crinkled at his eyes. Luke sat down next to him, studying him.

"Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong. My pride has had terrible consequences for the galaxy. I failed him as a master. I was so blind!" he broke off, regaining his composure. "After he turned, I thought I could change him back, but instead we dueled, and I cut off his legs and arm, leaving him in lava. My love for him wouldn't let me kill him, even then. I failed him as a brother."

Luke sat, stunned and entranced. He absorbed all Obi-Wan's words, replaying them in his mind. "What do you mean, 'once believed'?"

"I felt a shift in the Force" said Obi-Wan. "Since then, I've been following your father carefully. After our duel, I was sure there was no good left in him. Your mother…As your mother lay dying she told me that there was still good in him. I thought that she was just clinging on to a useless hope. But now, I'm not sure."

"There _is_ still good in him," Luke insisted.

Obi-Wan nodded gravely. "Yes, I believe so. But the question now is can Anakin Skywalker overthrow the evil that is Darth Vader? And are you prepared to do what you must if he can't?"

"I can't do it, Ben. I tried to stop him once, and that was before I knew he was my father!"

"Vader humbled you when first you met him, Luke...but that experience was part of your training. It taught you, among other things, the value of patience. Had you not been so impatient to defeat Vader then, you could have finished your training here with Yoda. You would have been prepared."

"But I had to help my friends!" Luke said indignantly.

Obi-Wan smiled, easily able to see a young Anakin saying the same thing with the same tone and earnest, if not defensive, look in his eyes. "And did you help them? It was they who had to save you. Though, it might have been for the best."

"How so?" Luke asked surprised, expecting to be admonished.

"While I did not want you to find out, especially in that manner, it changed your father in a most peculiar way. Having seen you, and Leia, knowing that you are his children, gave him certain…lightness."

"He knew Leia was his daughter when she told him our mothers name on the Death Star." Luke argued, not understanding.

"Yes, but it was a shock to him then. Seeing you both on Bespin, talking to the both of you, brought back feelings, thoughts, and memories he had avoided since the death of your mother. Then when the three of you met in your dream-"

"You know about that?" asked Luke, stunned.

Obi-Wan smirked, rubbing his chin. "I may have had a hand in it" he said smoothly. But then he was serious. "He is vey conflicted, Luke. Dangerously so, in fact. He can either tip into the light, though it has never been done, or fall even farther into darkness."

"I don't think I can kill him, Ben."

"To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and then go beyond the dark side - the side your father couldn't get past. Impatience is the easiest door - for you, like your father. Only, your father was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm. You're no longer so reckless now, Luke. You are strong and patient. And now, you must face Darth Vader in the hopes of finding Anakin Skywalker."

"Has anyone ever returned from the dark side?" asked Luke.

"No," said Obi-Wan. "No one has ever returned. But your father was the strongest Jedi ever to be born. Some believed he was the Chosen One to bring balance to the force. If anyone could, Anakin can. But the dark side is powerful and addictive" He sighed, looking to Luke dolefully. "He wants redemption, I know he does. He doesn't think it's possible. But I think with your help, he can achieve it. You are his last hope."

* * *

Leia sat on her chair, arms hugging her legs to her chest. She had been gazing out of the small window, looking at the fleet, but not really seeing it, a small frown on her face. It was a quarter of an hour to an Alliance briefing.

Luke had left them for Dagobah after they'd rescued Han from Jabba. He had promised Master Yoda he would return to complete his training. She could feel his imamate arrival.

Luke, her best friend and brother.

Luke, who was a Jedi.

Luke, who wanted to teach her as well.

Luke, who forgave their father.

Their father…

No matter how Leia tried to redirect them, her thoughts always seemed to return to _him_.

"Credit for your thoughts?" asked Han, plopping himself in the seat across from her. He skidded it forward in order to be closer to her.

"Hmm?" She looked over at him. "Oh, nothing."

He raised his eyebrows at her, not buying it. She sighed, letting one leg fall.

"Vader. I've been thing about Vader."

Han nodded, waiting for her to expand. "On his general persona, or…" he prompted.

"You know, the fact that he is my…well you know."

"Father?"

"Yeah. That." She said dejectedly, looked out the window again. "Luke forgave him."

"I know."

"And I can't."

Han studied her profile. Her brows were furrowed, her mouth set in angry frustration. She looked worn. He didn't need to be force sensitive to be able to tell she was hurt and confused.

"He has done such terrible things. To Luke…to me." She broke off looking at him again. "He tortured me. He made me believe I was going through the worst pain of my life. And you! He tortured you _and_ froze you and _gave _you to Boba Fett! You lost six months of your life. If I can't hate him for what he did to me, I should hate him for what he did to you."

Han was silent for a moment. He reached over and took her hand, studying it. He gently turned it this way and that.

"I got a couple a things to say to that. I ain't the smartest guy around, and I ain't a Jedi. I do know that hate is poisonous, even for us regular people. Sometimes it does more damage to the person who hates, then to the actual hated." He began rubbing her hand the way he did on the _Falcon_, looking at her with earnest eyes. "That being said, I don't want you to hate anyone because of me."

"Do you think I should forgive him?" she asked quietly. He thought for anther moment.

"I don't think it would be easy to forgive him. I don't think he deserves it. I do think he is sorry."

"Sometimes," she whispered "I think about him…and everything he has done… and I get so angry, I don't want to forgive him. Other times I try and I just can't. I can't do it. Does that make me a bad person?"

Han stood up, pulling her to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not a bad person, Sweetheart. You're human." He paused for a moment, "Forgiving him won't mean you love Bail any less. Hearts aren't givin' a set amount of space."

She sighed into his chest and looked up at him, small smile playing on her lips. "Since when have you been so wise?"He chuckled slightly, lifting her hand to his lips, and kissed it lightly. She raised her eyebrows. "Charming, too."

"Careful, Princess. You're gunna give me a big head" he smirked, dipping his head towards her.

She stood on her tip toes and met him, not before saying "Oh, it's _far_ too late for that."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had to work out a few things. It's almost over! I love Obi-Wan.

Anyway, I love reading anything you've got to say about this chapter. Reviews make me smile!

Oh- and if anyone has or recommends any really good stories, I'm in need for a good read!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"So, kid" said Han, in the privacy of the cockpit of the stolen imperial shuttle Tydirium, "what's with the family color?"

Leia snorted at Han's candor and Luke rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"What can I say? I find black to be slimming, Han."

Chewie barked his guffaws and Han shook his head, smirking. Leia turned to her brother, grin peaking out, but eyes sad. "It's amazing how you can joke about this. Truly, I do."

Luke shrugged. "I can't afford not to. If I keep it all inside, I think I'd lose too much of myself. I don't want to think how'd I be if I didn't tell anyone. Who _he_ is now shouldn't change who _I_ am. He was my father before I knew he was a Sith Lord."

"And now you can take fashion cues from him" quipped Han. Luke laughed and Leia flicked the back of his neck with her fingers. Han rubbed his hand over the spot and Leia brushed her hand over his softly. Han gave her fingers a quick squeeze. He and Chewie began to flip some switches and the shuttle fell out of hyperspace.

The Death Star II and a huge Super Star Destroyer came into view almost immediately. Han looked back at his companions. "If they don't go for this, we're gunna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie."

Chewie growled in agreement as the cockpit waited in tense anticipation.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify" said the imperial controller.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield" answered Han.

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing" said Han, punching in the code. Chewie whined nervously and Leia unconsciously tapped her fingers against her thigh. Luke stiffened, stomach dropping, feeling and all too familiar presence.

"Now we'll find out if that is worth the price we paid."

Han turned back to her. "It'll work" he said as if trying to convince him as well as the rest of the cockpit. "It'll work" he said more convincingly.

"Father is on that ship" said Luke, almost without breathing.

"What?" said Leia sharply.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships."

Luke shook his head. "I feel him, just as he feels my presence." He turned to his sister. "I don't think he can feel you. You're defenses have always been stronger than mine. We must not communicate using the Force, lest your presence be found."

She nodded gravely, biting her lip.

"Keep your distance, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance" said Han, not dumb enough to doubt the kid, but unsure of what to expect.

Chewie barked out a nervous question.

"I don't know! Fly causal!"

"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come." Luke said, beginning to panic. He took a deep breath, releasing it into the Force, reclaiming his peace.

"And this is the man you feel good in?" asked Leia bitterly. "The father in which I have to hide my presence from in order to stay safe?"

Luke looked at her. "I didn't say he was good _yet_. He needs my help."

"Yeah, good luck with that" she said sardonically.

"Come on" said Han, trying to rally the brother and sister together. "Let's keep a little optimism here."

After anther tense minute, Han bite back a sigh. "They're not goin' for it, Chewie."

Suddenly, the radio came back on "Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately" said the controller. "Follow your present course"

Leia, Han, and Chewie sagged in relief. Chewie barked in relief as Han let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Okay! I told you it was gunna work. No problem. Maybe your defenses are better than you realize, kid."

Luke stayed tense, not bothering to correct Han.

* * *

Luke quietly stepped out of the Ewok hut where Threepio was telling the stories of their adventures. He walked along the bridge that connected one hut to the other and leaned along the railing. He sighed, dropping his head. He had to face his father. He felt his father's presence on the moon and he knew his time had come. He _knew _that there was good in his father, no matter what Leia thought.

Leia. He felt her presence coming closer and closer. He sighed again, knowing his plan would not go over well with his sister.

"Luke?" she asked hesitantly, stepping toward him on the bridge. He looked up. It was very rare to see his sister's hair down. He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She mirrored his pose on the railing, looking at him.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes" he said, without looking at her.

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Luke-"

"He knows I'm here, Leia" Luke said tiredly, looking at his sister. "He's come for me. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here." He paused. "I have to face him."

"But why Luke?" she asked exasperated.

"You _know_ why" he said pointedly. "There is good in him, I've felt it! He won't turn me over to the Emperor. _I can save him_. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try."

Leia stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't understand you sometimes. I don't understand this whole thing! I don't understand these strange powers you have-

"-you have them too-"

"I don't understand how you can forgive him and see _good_ in him!"

Luke turned to face her. "I don't _choose_ to see good in him. I see it because it is _there_. It wasn't a choice. I forgave him…" he rubbed his hand over his face, thinking exactly how to express what he knew.

"I forgave him because I needed too. He needed it too, but it's more than that. If I want to be a Jedi, hell, if I want to lead a healthy life, I have to let everything he did to me, to you, to everyone, _go._ Holding on to it, letting it settle within me, will only make me a bitter dark person. And Leia" he said, grabbing her hands to make her understand "Other than you, I am the last of the Jedi and I am far too powerful to become immersed in darkness."

"I am not a Jedi."

"Yet. You have the full potential to be, you're just scared."

She looked at him incredulously. "Do I not have a reason to be? Look at our father! What a _fine_ Jedi he turned out to be."

"That is why you must learn from his mistakes and let go of your anger." he answered solemnly. "I know it's not easy, but I have complete faith in you."

"Luke-" she said, but stopped and hugged him. He hugged her back just as fiercely.

"You must work on what the things I taught you. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance."

"Don't talk like that" she begged.

Luke felt Han approaching them. He gave Leia a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Leia, I love you, little sister.

"I love you too, Luke. Please come back." She choked out.

"I'll do my best."

"That's an order" she said, letting out half a laugh, half a sob.

"I know" answered Luke, smiling at her. Han approached the pair with trepidation. Luke looked Han straight in the eyes as he and Leia broke apart, Leia wiping her eyes hurriedly on the back of her hand.

"Take care of my sister." Luke said, shaking Han's hand.

"You've got my word" said Han, pulling Luke in for a brotherly hug. "Good Luck."

Leia put her arms around Han as Luke disappeared into the shadows.

"Hold me" she said shakily, burying her head into Han's chest. Han rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her tight.

* * *

"He was armed with only this."

Darth Vader took the lightsaber from the commander's hand as he looked at his son. Luke's face was emotionless as he looked back at his father. His hands were in binders.

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me." Luke's brows furrowed minutely, than reverted back to his expressionless state.

"Yes, my Lord."

As the stormtroopers and the commander left, father and son turned and walked down the open platform. Vader looked at his son. Luke was calm, cool, and collected, as if he had been training his whole life to be a Jedi. His sons face was one of peace.

"The Emperor has been expecting you."

"I know," said Luke, pausing slightly to look at Vader "Father."

They walked for anther moment. "Your sister?" Vader asked.

"She's okay" answered Luke, unsure to whether or not to mention Han, knowing his father's well deserve guilt but unfounded disapproval on the subject. He decided against it, not wanting to give away the rebels plan.

"Is she safe?"

"Well, that really depends on you now, doesn't it?"

Vader stopped, turning his head incredulously to Luke. "How does her safety depend on me?"

Luke turned, facing the glass, overlooking the forest. "Apart from the obvious? You know the choice you have to make, Father. You can either embrace your true self, or further bury yourself within your fraud."

"I have no choice, son. _This_ is my true self." And it was. Luke glanced over his shoulder. "The Jedi inhibitions and rules kept my true self from ever really being. I was held back in his former life. I am now free."

Luke shook his head, looking straight again. "You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That is why you want Leia safe. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

He tried to ignore Luke's words, not wanting them to affect him the way they had. How very much the boy was like his mother; so sure in his convictions, so sure in Ana-_ Vader._ He examined the lightsaber in his hand. The lightsaber his son had created. Fatherly (and unSithly) pride bubbled up within Vader as he turned ignited the emerald weapon in his hand.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber" said Vader, stating the obvious. "Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen." He extinguished the saber as Luke turned to face him. Luke took a step toward Vader.

"Come with me" Luke beseeched. How odd was it to be the one asking this time.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do" Vader commented sadly.

"He does again" said Luke, taking another step. "Come with me, Father_. Please."_

_Come away with me! Help me raise our child! Leave everything else behind while we still can._

"You _don't know_ the power of the dark side" Vader said, emotion raging within him with the force of a hurricane. "I _must_ obey my master."

"I will not turn" said Luke, slowly, as if he was making sure his father understood perfectly "and you'll be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny" Vader announced hardly.

"You talk of freedom," said Luke, shaking his head "Yet you are a slave once more. As a Jedi, you had a choice. Now you are a slave to your master and the dark side. I can help you break those chains. Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate. Show Leia that it is possible."

"It is too late for me, son." Vader said forlornly. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

Vader signaled to the stormtroopers at the far end of the hallway. Father and son stared at each other.

"Then my _true_ father really is dead." Luke said sadly. Stormtroopers led him into the elevator and Luke looked at Vader.

_I'm sorry, son _thought Vader. The doors slid shut and Vader faced the forest once more. _I'm so sorry._

* * *

A/N: I know this was shorter than normal, but I had to cut it off here otherwise it would have made no sense, and would have been obscenely long. Chapter 8 is basically done, and will be slightly longer than normal, if that makes up for anything. It will also be the last chapter. Within the week, I swear!

I want to thank you all for all your feedback and all who follow this story. All of your comments have encouraged me to keep writing (even when I was been embarrassingly lazy.)

Review please, I love hearing everyone's comments, even if they are all one or two words long. =] Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8 and Epilogue

A/N: Told you it'd be quick. Enjoy Chapter Eight and Epilogue.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you."

Luke peered at the hooded figure with defiance. His father was standing from his kneel next to him. The Emperor waved his hand and the tight binders unclasped themselves, clattering to the floor.

"You no longer need those" he hissed. Luke rubbed his wrist, trying to keep his inner peace. This was the man that turned his father. His life was the way it was because of this man. So many things in the galaxy were horrible, _because of this man._ Leia was wrong, their father wasn't a true monster, the Emperor was.

"Guards, leave us" intoned the Emperor. The two red guards that stood at the elevator promptly left. The Emperor peered at Luke from beneath his cloak for a moment.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master, as your father does as well as my Hand, Mara Jade." he said as a young woman with flaming red hair and emerald eyes (thankful, as opposed to sith yellow) stepped out from beneath the shadows. She had on a dark green skin tight jumpsuit with a sleek sliver lightsaber hanging from her utility belt.

Luke's eyes flitted to the young woman before responding. _She can't be older than me_ he thought to himself. "You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father or your…Hand."

The Emperor stood from his black throne and carefully made his way over to Luke.

"Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken" he spat. This gave Luke a first look at his façade, something the galaxy hadn't got since the fall of the Republic. He was hideous; pale, sagging, wrinkled skin hanging from under his yellow eyes. "_About a_ _great many things_."

Vader took a step forward, wanting to momentarily remove the Emperors concentration from his son.

_His son._

His son who shouldn't be here. The only reason he was here was because of Vader's own fault and flaws. He was the reason for his mother's death, his beloved's death, and soon to be his son's. He wondered how he would condemn his daughter to death, as he did the rest of his love ones.

"His lightsaber" Vader said solemnly, extending the weapon to his master. The Emperor momentarily narrowed his eyes at his wayward apprentice, but ignored it. Soon this Jedi affair would be over, either ending in the boy joining forces with the Sith or his death. The Emperor took it.

"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon" he said, examining it. "Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you."

"You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead...and you with me" said Luke boldly.

The Emperor merely laughed, strolling back to his throne with arrogance. "Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet" he said with amusement.

Luke looked up sharply, trying to remain impassive.

"Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here."

Vader looked at his son, who was trying to rein in his fear.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness" Luke accused the Emperor.

The Emperor turned to Luke. "Your faith in your _friends_ is yours" he spat venomously, anger growing. He sat down thrown.

_Tread carefully, my son. Do not goad him_ Vader thought to his son. Luke glanced at his father. The Emperor looked between the two of them, feeling a small tremor, assuming that the younger was slowly turning to the darkness that his father was consumed by. And the Emperor knew he was never wrong, so it must be true.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon" he said, gesturing to Endor. Luke bristled with panic, much to the Emperors delight "are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was _I_ who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your_ pitiful little band_. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them."

Luke took a deep breath in order to try and reclaim his peace, glancing between the Emperor, his father, and his lightsaber. Mara Jade tilted her head slightly, studying the Skywalker boy. She did not understand how he was resisting her master. Was he that deluded? Or was it something else?

"Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive" said the Emperor with mock sorrow, grinning evilly at the end of it. Settling into his throne once more' he gestured toward the young Jedi.

"Come, boy. See for yourself" said the Emperor, Vader stepping into place next to Mara Jade. "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."

Luke hesitantly stepped forward, toward the Emperors viewing window, horror growing with every step. He watched as the ambushed Rebel Alliance fought against the larger Imperial fleet. He looked back to the Emperor and to his lightsaber, lying untouched on the armrest. The Emperor seeing this, smiled and petted the saber.

"You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it." Luke sighed, turning back to the window. "Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

Vader watched his son in agony, helpless. Luke turned back, drawing audacity from his wavering determination. "No." he refused.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now _mine_!"

Luke turned back to the window, trying to find his inner peace, releasing his hate and fear into the Force, watching the battle progress.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this _fully armed and operational_ battle station." The Emperor spoke into his comlink "Fire at will, Commander."

In shock, Luke looked out the viewing window to see the Rebel fleet being decimated in blinding explosions of light and debris.

"Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends."

Vader watched his son turn to the Emperor, eyes full of rage. He glanced at his weapon once more.

"Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete."

Luke turned to the window, trying to control his rage. Suddenly, a dam broke within the Jedi. He turned, summoning his weapon, lighting it, fully intending to cut down the evil being before him.

Anticipating this, Mara Jade swiftly stepped in front of her master, igniting her own weapon, blocking the attack. The Emperor let out a cackling laugh. Vader watched helplessly as his son battled the Emperor's Hand.

Luke was attacking again and again, but Mara Jade only blocked, steadily moving farther and farther away from him. _Why hasn't she been trained to her full potential? _he wondered. He felt the raw power she possessed, but she was barely trained. Jade gritted her teeth as she fell backwards down the stairs. She tucked and rolled out of it, landing in a knelt defensive position.

"Good" laughed the Emperor. "Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you."

Luke paused, and lowered his weapon, realizing he had been drawing from the dark side. He shut of his lightsaber.

"I won't fight her. She's barely been trained! I won't fight _anyone_."

Jade furrowed her brows, resenting the comment he made. Her master had always told her she had little force potential.

"You are unwise to let your guard down" spat the Emperor.

_Behind you!_ thought Vader to Luke. Luke turned around just in time to block Mara Jade's attack.

_Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you...the conflict _Luke thought, jumping and flipping around, blocking Jade's ferocious attacks.

_There is no conflict, son._

_You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before; you can't even fight me now! I don't believe you'll destroy me, _landing onto a catwalk above.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny" crooned the Emperor. Luke opened his mouth to retort, but quick as a flash, Jade pulled a small blaster and shot two shots rapidly, unlatching the cables that held the catwalk he was standing on. Luke fell and rolled himself under the Emperors platform as the Emperor laughed once more.

"Good, good" he said as Jade cautiously investigated the low-ceilinged area on the level below the throne, lightsaber held ready. Luke hid in semi-darkness, trying to plan his next move.

"You cannot hide forever, my very young apprentice."

"I will not fight" said Luke, trying to calm himself. He must …he didn't know what he must do in order to stop this madness. He needed to save the others especially… He closed his eyes, banishing those thoughts. If his father was able to keep it a secret, surely he could.

"Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends" rang the Emperors voice. Jades soft footsteps sounded as she tried to ferret out Luke. "Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..."

Panic bubbled with Vader and Luke as the Emperor paused and smiled with glee.

"…Sister!"

_No! _thought Luke. _No, not Leia. Oh, I failed her. It's all my fault._

_Never your fault. All mine. It can't be helped, son_ lamented Vader.

_It can! Yet you do nothing! You don't even try!_ fumed Luke.

"So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from your father and I. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will."

"Never!" screamed Luke, turning to run and kill the Emperor. But Jade was there again, running to his defense. Luke let his aggression out, viciously fighting with her. His saber hit hers so many times, that her unpracticed arm couldn't take it. She tried backing up while she blocked him, but stumbled on the bridge. Luke hit her again, and she fell onto her back, saber spinning out of her hand. Luke put his emerald lightsaber to her throat.

_Master,_ Mara called through her special connection to the Emperor _Master_, _stop this._

Vader watched, helpless once more, as his son began to slip deeper into the dark side. Luke had his lightsaber held to the throat of barely trained Mara Jade, rage gleaming in his eyes.

"Good!" said the Emperor, ignoring the only plea his Hand had _ever_ made to him, walking over to Luke "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, kill her. Kill her now."

Vader winced at the memory, unintentionally opening it to his son.

_Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!  
__I shouldn't . . .  
__Do it!_

Mara's eyes widened as she looked to her master.

"But…she is your Hand." said Luke, hesitantly, reason slowly trickling back into his mind.

The Emperor waved his hand impatiently. "It is no matter. I have others. Do it! Fulfill your destiny, and take your place by my side. _DO IT._"

_Master? What-_

_You have failed me for the last time, Mara Jade._

And with that he shattered the connection he had with the girl.

Mara Jade let out a horrible gasp and growl, determined not to scream, as pain exploded in her mind. She laid there, dizzy, eyes watering from the pain and betrayal. She looked resolutely at Luke, knowing she was about to die.

Luke retracted the lightsaber blade, stood up strait, and threw it to the side.

"Never! I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

The Emperor gleeful smile turned into a complete rage. "So be it...Jedi. If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed" he spewed and let out a tidal of blue sith lighting, hitting Luke squarely in the chest.

Luke fell back, howling as the electric current fled throughout his body. He felt as though he was on fire. Mara Jade, still weak from the Emperor ripping himself from her mind, attempted to raise herself on shaky arms.

"No!" hissed the Emperor, sending a line of lighting her way. She let out an involuntary scream, arching her back in pain. "You stay down there, you worthless piece of filth. I will deal with you later!"

"Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand." He said, reinstating his lighting attack on the young Jedi. Luke screamed again, writhing in on the floor. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision."

"Father! Father, please! Help me!"

"Your father is mine! He will watch you perish and help me turn your sister! Now, young Skywalker..._you will die!_"

"Father, pl-"

"NO!" howled Vader, charging and seizing the Emperor. "You will not harm them anymore!" Sith lighting ran through Vader as he picked up the unawares Emperor. He lifted him above his head and off the bridge, and hurling him off into the bottomless shaft. He soon after collapsed onto the floor.

"Father," mumbled Luke, exhausted. He sat up and unsteadily made his way over to his fallen father. The Death Star II began to quake. "We must get out."

Luke grabbed his father's arm and hoisted it around his shoulders, ignoring the burning ach he felt throughout his whole body. Mara Jade had finally pulled herself up and was looking over the railing, at the place where her master – no, sorry – _former_ master, had fallen.

She was still raw from Sidious' betrayal and blatant disregard for her worth. She knew the Sith Lord had no love for her, nor really cared for her wellbeing. _His little toy_. She was his beautiful but deadly possession. _But apparently not indispensable_ she thought bitterly.

"Come on!" called Luke, looking at her.

She turned her head incredulously. "What?" she asked, bewildered.

"This thing is gunna blow, we gotta get out of here!" he answered. "Come on!"

"I tried to kill you" she explained, as if he didn't know already. Was this hick crazy? Why in the nine hells would he try to help her _now_?

"I know," he said, hoisting Darth Vader, _his kriffing father_, a little higher on his shoulders. "But that was then, and this is now, and I'm still alive. _Let's go_!"

The space station shuddered, and that was good enough reason for her.

For now, at least.

* * *

If any of the Imperials had been paying much attention, none of them would have believed to see rebel scum Luke Skywalker and a red headed dancer of the Emperor's dragging Darth Vader down the hallways and into the hanger of the expiring space station. Mara had begrudgingly helped Skywalker trek his father to the nearest ship, muttering all the while that she should get her head examined. They both stumbled under Vader's weight, his breaths coming in harsh wheezes from his voice synthesizer.

"Start the ship" said Luke, "I'll pull him the rest of the way."

She nodded, too drained to tell him she wasn't about to take orders from some back planet _farm boy,_ no matter how many Jedi tricks he had up his sleeve or who his daddy was. Pieces of the space station were falling off the wall; wires were short circuiting. There would be other times for her pride. She ran into the ship.

Luke turned to grab his father from under both his arms and pull him the rest of the way, but Anakin raised an arm.

"Luke, help me take off this mask."

Luke looked at him confounded. "But you'll die!"

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once...let me look on you with my own eyes."

"No" said Luke stubbornly. "You need to see Leia. Leia needs to see you."

"Luke…" started Anakin, but then an overwhelming calm took over him. A strange soothing feeling that he hadn't felt since…

_Ani!_

_Padmé? _He asked, dazed.

_Ani, you need to hold on. You need to see our Leia. She needs the closure._

_Angel, I've missed you. I'm sorry_ he pleaded.

_I know, my love. Hold on._

"We must hurry" he rasped, as Luke dragged him into the ship. Luke laid him down gently. He grasped his father's hand.

"I need to go tell Mara Jade where to land, and I'll get in touch with Leia. I'll be right back."

"All right, son" he said with a shuddering breath. "Hurry."

_I love you, Angel. I'm so sorry for everything .If-_

_Hush, my love. I know. We will have plenty of time for that. Leia needs this, Ani. Hold on for a little while longer._

_I will._

* * *

Luke walked into the cockpit to see Mara Jade expertly flying the ship out of the exploding space station.

"Do you want me to take over?"

"I can do it" she snarled.

"I don't doubt it" Luke pacified, "I just meant you don't know where we are going to land. It's not a landing platform."

"I can do it," she growled again, pride wounded from their fight earlier.

"Alright," Luke said. He typed in the round about coordinates, not exactly sure the exact location of the Ewok village. "It's about a hundred yards from a Ewok settlement. It's a small clearing, but the ship should be able to fit."

She said nothing, so Luke closed his eyes and called out to his sister.

_Leia._

* * *

Han was tending to Leia's blaster burn behind a fallen log as the Death Star II exploded in the air above them. They looked to the flash as rebel troops and Ewoks alike began to cheer.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew" he said comfortingly.

She shook her head, brows lowered. "No, he wasn't. He…" but she broke off at the sound of her brother's voice in her head.

_Leia_

_Luke! We were so worried! _"He's alive. He is talking to me now" she told Han.

"That's really weird, you know that, right?" remarked Han. She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, knowing most people would do more than off handedly comment on the oddity of the fact that she could talk to her brother within her mind.

_Are you all right?_

_Yeah, I'm fine. _He answered _The emperor is dead. Father killed him._

_What? _"What?" she exclaimed not only in her mind but out loud to Han.

"What?" he asked quickly, confused and worried. "What's happened?"

Leia hit him lightly in a 'shushing' manner, concentrating on her brother, not paying attention when Han murmured "Kriffing Jedi tricks, leaves me completely in the dark. I don't know what the nine hells is going on."

_Father turned back to the light. He is Anakin Skywalker once more_ said Luke with a sense of sorrowful pride. _He sacrificed himself for me, Leia,_ he paused before pressing on._ He is dying._

_Dying?_

_Yes, he doesn't have much time. Give yourself the closure, sister. It's your last chance. _He felt her hesitance. _You don't have to forgive him, Leia, just say goodbye. You'll regret it if you don't._

_Okay_ she said softy, her stomach twisting with nerves.

_Meet us a hundred and fifty meters south of the Ewok village. _

She looked at Han, and there must have been something in her expression because his brows furrowed. "What's going on?" he asked again, concerned.

She opened and closed her mouth three times before saying "My-my father killed the Emperor."

"What?" Han asked, disbelievingly.

"Luke said he saved his life, killed the Emperor, turned back to the light, and is dying." She said dizzily. She scrambled to her feet, and swayed, unbalanced. Han stood up quickly and steadied her.

"He hasn't got much time. Luke is landing a ship in a clearing outside the Ewok village. South he said. South. Oh, blast, which way is south?"

Han grabbed her hand. "Come on, I know what he's talking about. We'll take one of the imperial speeder bikes. "

She stood her ground, face white. "What am I supposed to say? I…"

"Just say whatever you feel" Han said, pulling her gently. She followed him.

* * *

Han asked her if she wanted him to go with her, but she asked him to wait for her outside Leia followed Luke tentatively into the room in which her father was dying. He was lying on the floor, shallow breath emulating from his mask. He brother automatically knelt by their father's side, but she hesitated.

_He really is dying_ she thought to herself, slightly shocked. She softly knelt next to him. The mask turned to look at her.

"Leia" he wheezed.

"I'm here"

"Dear ones…" he rasped "I'm sorry it….took me so long… to break free…If I had…been stronger…"

"That's the past, Father" said Luke. "You broke free now, that's what matters. You defeated the Sith, just as you were meant to."

"But…at what… cost?"

"Father-"

"I've not…got much time…"he breathed. "Please…remove my mask…let me see you for the last time…with my own eyes."

"B-but, you'll die quicker!" said Leia, surprising herself.

"It is… inevitable now…my dear."

Leia and Luke locked eyes for a moment, before he nodded and undid the helmet mechanism, sliding the helmet off gently. Before Leia knew what she was doing, she grasped her father's hand and Luke grabbed his other. He was very badly scared, pale, and bald. She should have been revolted, but she wasn't.

His bright blue eyes (that completely juxtaposed the rest of his face) hungrily took them in.

"My…beautiful…children"

"I forgive you father" said Leia softly, not knowing how or why, but knowing it to be true. Her father and brother both looked completely taken aback, neither of them expecting _that_.

"Leia…dying does…not make… me innocent"

"I know…father. But I forgive you nonetheless."

His scared mouth smiled, not missing that it was the first time she had called him father to his face.

"My children…I…love you so much…so sorry." he closed his eyes and opened them once more. "I feel…your mother's presence… She is…with me now…She loves… you too and …is so proud…as am I."

"Be in peace, Father" murmured Luke.

And with that, Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes and became one with the Force.

The twins watched as their father's body disappeared. Leia's eyes widened.

"W-what-?"

"Don't worry," Luke soothed "as far as I can tell, that's fairly normal. He has been accepted into the Force. He is truly redeemed."

Leia slid off her knees, sitting on her behind, fatigue setting in. "Nine hells," she sighed. "I never thought today would go like this!"

"Nor I" said Luke. "I knew you could do it" he said to Leia, referring to her forgiveness.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What should we do with his remaining…parts?"

"Burn them" said Luke firmly. Leia raised an eyebrow. "It is customary for Jedi's to be cremated when they die. At least, those who don't disappear."

"All right" she said tiredly. "I'll go tell Han." She furrowed her brows, not moving, her untrained senses stretching out. "Luke…in the cockpit…is there someone else on this ship?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Mara Jade."

"Who?"

"Its…it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Go talk to Han."

She nodded, standing up. She paused at the exit way. "Is it odd that I feel grief for someone I hated for so long?" she asked, not playing down the feelings she felt for her father for so long.

Luke tilted his head slightly, thinking on it for a moment. "No..." he said finally. "I don't think it's odd. Confusing, yes, but odd…no, not odd."

She nodded once more and left the shuttle.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"While I was looking the other way your fire went out  
Left me with cinders to kick into dust  
What a waste of the wonder you were  
In my living fire I will keep your scorn and mine

In my living fire I will keep your heartache and mine  
At the disgrace of a waste of a life."  
—_Fire _by Kristin Cashore

* * *

It was a completely inimitable experience for Leia, burning the artificial remains of her father. She had never gone to a family member's funeral. She was too young for either of her mothers, and Bail _couldn't_ have one. She had sent Han back to the imminent and well deserved celebration the Alliance was bound to throw, knowing that her task was one for family. She and her brother built the funeral pyre together. Luke told her of what took place in the throne room.

Watching the body (Did it constitute a real body? She didn't know.) burn with her brother was surreal. She wrapped an arm around her brother's waist and he slung an arm around her shoulders. She assumed that a gesture such as this was supposed help with closure, and in a way it did. However, it also made her question a number of things.

Did she love him? She wanted to answer no, but somehow it didn't sit right. She didn't love him like she loved Bail, or Luke. She knew she loved her mother, even though she never knew her. She loved her, well, because _she was her mother_, she gave birth to her and Luke. She loved the notion, idea of her. Maybe that's how she loved her father. She loved the idea of Anakin Skywalker.

She shook her head, dispelling her thoughts as she joined the Alliance brouhaha. Her and her brother were pulled in for hugs, some pilots shaking her brothers hand, bold ones kissing her hand in an overdramatic manner that made her laugh. After she was welcomed thoroughly, she sidled up to Han. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"How you doin', sweetheart?"

"I'm okay" she allowed. "It's just odd, you know."

Han nodded, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I forgave him" she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked, slightly astonished.

"Yes. It's a liberating feeling" she admitted. "But I haven't forgotten. I'm not naive. I just forgave him."

"Hey, princess, you don't have to convince me. I believe you."

And it was the truth. She had had _nightmares_ about the man in that suit for over the last four years and now she was doing an odd sort of grieving for him. First, her nightmares had been of her being tortured, later of her mother, Padmé, being kidnapped by the masked man. After she had learned he was her father, she dreamed of memories she had with Bail being replaced by a cold, hateful Vader.

Was it really almost four years that a bright eyed youth and cynical space pirate rescued her from her cell on the original Death Star? She started to laugh.

"What?" asked Han, looking down at her.

"Nothing," she said, smiling up at him. "I just... if four years ago you would have told me what I now know, I would have died laughing."

"Yeah, it is pretty unbelievable" he chuckled.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

He grinned back at her. "Yeah, I remember. A bossy little brat who knew how to use a blaster."

"A wise guy mercenary who didn't give a damn about anyone." She lifted herself on to her tiptoes, reaching to kiss him. She pulled away at the sound of hooting from some other pilots and Chewie's bark of a laugh. She smiled but then furrowed her brows.

_Leia, come quick!_ Her brother bubbled with excitement. He was on the other side of the fire, looking off into the trees.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"Nothing. Just Luke, I'll be right back."

She walked over to her brother, who was leaning against a tree trunk, completely captivated by nothing…or so she thought.

"Luke, what are you…" but she broke off her question, catching sight of what he was looking at.

Three slightly blue, slightly glowing, apparitions stood looking at them, smiling. One was Ben Kenobi, clad in Jedi robes, a hand settled on a small green alien who also wore Jedi robes. The third Jedi was the one to make her pulse jump. He was their age, very handsome, a long scar cutting through his eyes brow. He looked slightly bashful, glancing at the floor, before meeting there gaze with a type of undeniable strength.

"That's-" she said.

"Yeah" Luke affirmed smiling.

She couldn't help it. She was smiling, ear to ear. Her father grinned back and gave a slight wave. She and Luke returned it as the three Jedi disappeared.

"The small one was Yoda" said Luke, looking at that empty spot.

"Yeah, I figured." She murmured. "Father…he looked-"

"Good? Young?" supplied her brother, turning them around back to the party.

Threading an arm through her brothers she smiled. "Happy."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I killed Vader/Anakin! I know a lot of you were pulling for his survival, and I at one point considered it, but for this story, it didn't sit well. He had to die. Sorry.

I can't believe I finished it! Ah! I had a cute little Mara/Luke scene played out in my head, but I thought it would take away from Leia's ending. Mara is fun to write. I'm debating adding it as a little snippet in an extra chapter or oneshot. I'll let you guys decide, tell me what you think.

Again, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed followed, read, favorite-ed, subscribed, and/or put this on their alert list. It is completely wonderful feeling to know so many people enjoyed what I had so much fun doing. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Now for the last time for _Last Hope_, please, please, please, please review!


End file.
